


Escape the Night Requests and Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story where we do Stories and Requests from anyone. Some ideas may come from me.





	1. Bloody & Chewy

Safiya would be standing, staring at the harp as time goes by. "Any luck on the person who's coming?" Joey suddenly asks. Safiya shrugged, while Ro was sitting on a beanbag waiting, staring at the artifacts. Manny and Nikita were quiet as well, waiting.

"Do you think this is just a trick or something?" Joey asked again, grabbing the harp from his side, and scanning it. Safiya gave a sigh. "How long has it been now? She added on. "Maybe 30 minutes? An hour?" A voice would say. It was Manny. Joey turned and glanced at him, where they made eye contact. He shrugged it off and continued staring at the harp.

"Let's just check the map." Safiya would say, turning to pick the map up. Right after, a light came from the entrance of the lounge. Manny covered his mouth while Nikita backed up. The figure would slowly show itself, making its way toward the couch. The figure was Matt. Ro jumped in excitement, but he was out of his mind, so she helped him to the couch.

As soon as he regained consciousness, Ro already went for a hug. "Ro!" He would out. He then gave hugs to everyone remaining in the group, then sitting down at the couch after, tired. "What happened when you were dead?" Joey asked as he was smiling since the harp worked. Matt would reach into his pocket. "I remember getting a note from someone in the Society Against Evil..." he answered with, still out of breath.

He pulled out the note and gave it to Joey. "They told me to give it to you, Joey." Joey read the note and placed it in his pant pocket. "What does it say, Joey?" Manny asked. "It's nothing important. We should go back to the map." Joey replied.

Rosanna would be fidgeting with her yellow beret on the lounge couch, sitting right next to Matt and linking arms with him, staring at his badge on the table as the rest of the group looks at the map. Matt had let Ro keep his badge until he wanted it back.

They had lost JC, Roi, Teala, and Colleen so far. No one knew who was the next to die. Ro grabbed Matt's badge, put on her hat, and walked over to the group. "Anything?" she asked. Matt nodded his head. "We found this tent over here." He'd say, pointing near the bottom left corner.

"It's cal-" Matt gets cut off by a roar. "Holy hell! What was that?" Manny would say. "Sounded like a lion.." Safiya says. "Oh hell no! We can't be dealing with lions now!" Joey says, scared. "Great, I just get back and we have lions to take care of," Matt says, then laughed.

Nikita walked towards the lounge entrance and looked outside. "Is there anything out there?" Rosanna asked. Nikita walked back. "Nothing, but I'd probably suggest keeping our guard up," Nikita says.

Another roar could be heard from a distance. "Alright, that's the second time," Safiya says. "Maybe we should just go outside and check it out," Ro suggests. "Yeah, let's go, bitches," Manny says, walking to the entrance, waiting for the others.

"Maybe it's coming from the tent," Joey says. "Yeah, it did sound kinda far away the second time," Matt says. The group walks over to the tent and starts hearing a growl of a creature.

Nikita leads the group feeling unafraid of what's to come when a lady throws herself to the group. The group jumped, the scare made Nikita dash to the back, pushing Joey to the front, now leading the group.

"Hello! Are you here for the show?" She creepily said, making eye contact with everyone. "Say yes, say yes," Manny whispered from behind, as Ro and Matt hugged each other tightly. Safiya, on the other hand, was standing there, possibly over analyzing things. Joey nodded as he mumbled, "Yeah... we are..."

"It just happens to be that the show is free! Step right up!" She said, scooting away to make way for the group. Joey stepped up as the others cling to each other, following him on his trail.

The tent was like what you would expect. The audience was filled with adults and children. "Hey, this wouldn't be so bad after all," Matt said, smiling. "There's even a seat for us right there!" He added on, pointing at the empty rows of wood that they can sit in.

Nikita ran to the front, clenching Manny's wrist, dragging him to sit next to her. After aggressively taking the front row, she yelled out, "Haha, took the front seats!" Joey rolled his eyes as he walked and sat on the second row, then Safiya, followed with Matt and Ro, linking arms.

They sit down and turn their attention to the front. The lighting becomes dark, and dramatic music starts playing.

The woman from earlier would be talking on a megaphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are having a wonderful day so far." She started.

"But be prepared for what you're about to see. Godrick is a trained lion tamer, so do not be afraid. So anyway, let the show begin. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Godrick the Lion Tamer!" She says, shouting into the megaphone.

Popcorn would suddenly appear in their hands. "Oooh. Yummy!" Ro says, stuffing her face with popcorn. "Don't choke, Ro!" Matt says, laughing.

The curtains would open, revealing a middle-aged man, about in his 30's. He had a big bushy beard, with dark brown eyes.

Godrick would be holding a whip, snapping it back and forth. "Ladies and gents! Welcome to my show." He'd say, smiling.

The audience would start clapping. "It's an honor to be here today. But, I have one question before I start. Has anyone ever seen a real lion before?" He asks.

No one raised their hand.

"Well, you're about to meet one," Godrick says, giving a toothy grin. He whipped his whip once more, and a deep growl of a creature would be heard. "Spooky," Joey says.

A lion would walk onto the stage, and growl. Gasps and murmurs would be heard throughout the crowd. Godrick was still smiling, a bit too much.

"Doesn't he seem a bit off to you?" Manny whispers to Nikita. Nikita would nod, as would Safiya, hearing the conversation. "Ladies and gents, this is my precious lion, Leonidas. He may be the last thing you see." Godrick would say, laughing.

"He can't be serious.." Ro whispered to Matt. Matt would shrug. "We've gone through much more though." He whispered back. Joey would raise his eyebrow as the lion would growl once more.

"I'm getting bad vibes about this..." Safiya whispered to Joey, leaning a bit to Joey's side. "Yeah..." Joey whispered back, shivering from the cold.

Godrick started whipping his whip nonstop while Leonidas growls aggressively at the audience. "I'm starting to get scared..." Ro said, finishing the popcorn, and grabbing onto Matt. "I'm starting to regret coming here..." Matt mumbled into Ro's ears.

Suddenly, Godrick starts laughing. It slowly builds up manically, triggering the audience. Leonidas growls were starting to scare the group, giving evil vibes as Godrick's laugh echoed throughout the circus.

Godrick's laugh slowly became more of a psychopath. He threw his whip towards the group, and it hit Ro's head. Fortunately, she was able to catch it and hold onto it while watching Godrick uniting Leonidas' leash after throwing. Nikita stood up and turned to the group. "We should run..." Nikita says in fear.

Right after, Leonidas's leash was untied. Nikita turned around quick as she hears an extremely loud one. "Leonidas, aren't you hungry?" Godrick would say, smiling. His response was a threatening one.

Nikita slowly started crying, along with Ro, whose clenching onto both Matt and Safiya. Then, in a second, Leonidas jumped on the audience and started feasting.

Screams and groans can be heard, filling the circus with pain. Godrick psycho laugh could be noticeably the loudest. "RUN!" Safiya would shout out, followed with Matt screaming, "GO!" Calliope was also there as well, but she was guiding them on where to go. "Here, children!" She said in her deep voice that can be heard.

They run across the screaming and crying audience, Ro feeling the saddest because she has to leave these people behind. Quickly, they make it to a room full of books and taming equipment. Calliope would board the door with the help of Safiya when they got in. The screaming of the audience left out there seem to be fading, but still very piercing.

Ro sat down on a chair in the room, burying her hands after she sat. "Its ok Ro... it's ok... " Matt would say, patting his hand on her back. "You can be strong."

Ro stopped crying as he said those words. She wiped her tears off with her coat. "I can be strong..." she whispered while standing up. She hugged Matt, holding the whip.

"Thanks, Matt..." She sobbed, but manage to say. Then she let go and examined the whip. "I have the whip..." She would shout out, holding the whip up. "That can be a clue," Manny replied back.

Ro's hand had become numb and sweaty due to crying, causing the whip the slip out of her hands. The impact on the floor was hard, even Joey jumped back because of it.

Ro was about to go down to pick it up, but she noticed something. "Hey, there's a note at the bottom of the whip..." Safiya would go down instead and get the note for Ro and read it out loud.

"The item you are currently holding this second is one of The Carnival Master's wicked artifacts. To start cleansing, you must find two circus flags. One is in this room you are standing in. And the other is outside lying at the center. Place them on the scale, and the door will open."

"How the hell does this note know that we're in this room?" Matt asked. "Maybe it's a magic note, boo," Manny says. "Wouldn't be surprised though," Safiya says, pacing around the room. "We should spilt into two groups then," Joey says. "Safiya, Matt, and Ro." He pauses, looking at Ro, and smiles for a brief moment.

"Then Manny, Nikita, and me." They all nod, agreeing with their groups. "My group will stay here then," Safiya says. Nikita nods. "Don't die, bitches!" She says, then laughs. "We should get going," Manny says. They nod and leave the room.

"Good luck, guys!" Ro says. "Alright, let's get searching," Matt says as he flips over a table. "Oh my gosh, Matt!" Ro says, shocked. "Since when were you that strong?" Matt would burst out laughing, and fall to the floor.

"Guys, come on focus." Safiya starts. "The note said that one of the flags are in this room." Rosanna would start by breaking boxes and such, while Matt and a Safiya would be flipping tables and lifting stuff up.

They suddenly hear a deep growl. "Guys.." Ro whispered. "Quick hide!" Safiya says, hiding behind a table. Matt and Ro nod, as Ro climbs into a box, covered by a table. Matt hides in a tiny crawl space. "So tight.." He muttered.

Leonidas would walk in, still growling. Safiya peeked at the lion, seeing its face full of blood. Human blood. Leonidas would roar loudly, and start scratching the tables. He'd start making a mess of the room, and then leave.

Rosanna would crawl out of the box, as would Matt in his crawl space. "Well, he did more work for us." Safiya would say. They start throwing stuff around until Ro found the flag. "I found it!" Ro said happily. "Good job, Ro! Pistol squats for the win, even though they have nothing to do with this." Safiya said, then she laughed.

Ro stuffed her flag into her jacket pocket, and sat down, sweating. "I wonder how the other group is doing.

* * *

Godrick would be in the middle, screaming chants, while Nikita, Manny, and Joey snuck out, followed with Calliope." "Hey, isn't that Mortimer?" Nikita would point out. "Shh!" Joey said, warning to be quiet. But then Godrick stopped chanting after Joey's warning.

"We're screwed." Manny would whisper. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Godrick would yell out, stepping up the steps, slowly approaching the group. They all scattered like rats to prevent from getting captured.

"Sneaky..." he would say, walking back to the center on the circus. Joey crawled towards Manny, "Hey." He'd whisper to Manny. Nikita would jump up from behind and wave her hand to signal them both. Joey would pop his head out, followed by Manny doing the same. She pointed down the center. They both darted their heads down as Godrick was reading a book of some sort, still screaming chants.

The center had the flag laying right in the center the whole time. Nikita then gave a signal to crawl towards her so they can be a group again. When they regrouped, she gave her plan, saying, "You'll distract, I will get the flag. Surprisingly, they agreed. Nikita crawled to the opposite side so she can grab the flag while they were distracting Godrick.

When she successfully made it to her position, she gave a thumbs-up before Joey and Manny made their mode. "Manny, let's do this," Joey whispered. "HEY! GODRICK!" Manny would yell out, showing himself to the light. Of course, Godrick would dash up, bloodthirsty for Manny. Nikita ran down to get the flag, while Joey jumped up from another side, yelling, "OVER HERE!" But Godrick was aware of the flag.

He quickly turned and saw Nikita about to get the flag. He dashed down, stomping hard enough to make her notice. She screamed, throwing the flag towards Manny as he chased Godrick. He put his hand over Nikita's mouth after successfully catching her, making her screams muffled. As he whispered into Nikita's ear, "You're going into the challenge, my pretty..." Joey and Manny ran into the door to the room, Calliope holding it open.

They both were hyperventilating hard, while Calliope boarded the room again. "Nikita got captured," Joey announced out. Ro gave a sigh before Safiya said, "We should put the flags in." Ro and Manny went and put the flags down onto the table that said for the flags to be put down there.

The door opened by itself, and Manny jumped hard, spooked out. Joey peeked his head in. "Careful, Joey. You might get decapitated." Matt says, then laughs. Joey gasped loudly, then backed away.

"Oh my god! There's someone in there!" Joey said, terrified. The group walks in carefully, and close the door. "Please.. help me." An old voice said. Ro walked up to the figure. "What is do you need help with, uh.."

"My name is Janet. I've been trapped here forever.." Janet starts. "You need to get rid of Godrick and his fiend lion to set me free. Please save me. You're my only hope." The group would leave Janet, and walk out. "We need to face Godrick, face to face," Manny says. They all nod.

They walk over to Godrick, with Nikita at his side. "Let her go." Joey would say, pointing his finger at Godrick. "I'm afraid I can't. She has to go through the challenge against someone amongst you. A challenge.." He paused, smiling manically.

"To the death." Nikita gasped. "Oh come on! Another one?" Nikita says, frustrated. "Choose one among you to face Nikita. If you succeed in my challenge, you will get what you want. You will free that old hag Janet and have my whip. If you fail, Leonidas here will have a lovely feast on all of you." Godrick says.

"How about we all just vote for ourselves?" Matt suggests. "That seems fair," Ro says. "Yeah, we all have an equal chance of going in. Show your votes too." Joey says. Safiya and Manny nod to the idea. Calliope waits for everyone's votes as they vote for themselves.

"The person going against the Troublemaker is.." Calliope draws a card and looks at it. "The Investigative Reporter." Safiya bites the lip and nods. "Good luck, Safiya.." Ro whispered. Godrick would smile, and walk down.

"Safiya and Nikita.. please follow me. Your friends can watch the show on the chairs." He'd say, pointing over to the seats. Godrick leads Safiya and Nikita over to a table. Next to the table is a grill.

On the table were disgusting looking foods and drinks. "The challenge is to eat or drink the items on the table. For each item you eat or drink, you get an ingredient. Once you have all the ingredients, you must cook them onto the grill and feed it to Leonidas. The first one to do so wins. And I guess you can guess it from there." He says, smiling like a psychopath.

"Ro, who do you think will win?" Joey asks her. "I don't know. I don't want either of them to die. They both have done so much for the group." Ro replies. "I just hope Safiya survives.." Matt mutters.

"Ready.." Nikita and Safiya glance at each other. They then turn their attention to the items on the table. "Set.." Safiya looks like she's about to take off running right then and there. However, so does Nikita.

"GO!" Godrick shouts as both of the girls take off. Safiya arrives at the first item first. "Seriously, grass?" Nikita says, finally arriving at the first item. They both gag when they pick it up. "Just eat it, Nikita!" Manny shouts.

They both stuff the grass in their mouth and start chewing. Safiya gags, almost spitting it out. Nikita finishes the grass first, and an item plops onto her grill. "Rosemary." A label said on the rosemary.

Safiya then quickly eats her grass, and dashes towards her next item as rosemary drops onto her grill. "That was so disgusting!" Safiya says, looking at her next item. "The next one is worse, sis," Nikita says.

Safiya glanced at the hay waiting for her in shock while Nikita went in and stuffed the thing in her mouth. She started to gag hard, when Safiya then realized that she was wasting her time staring, causing Safiya to go into a dive for the hay, while Nikita being on the next ingredient already.

"Gosh, I'm one challenge behind, I'm gonna die." Safiya murmured as she finished her hay and move onto the next level. Matt buried his face as he realized that Safiya was behind Nikita, while Ro started sobbing. They both hugged each other tightly, Ro thinking that she's about to see one of her friends die, and Matt, who's mad that Nikita is ahead.

"Go, Nikita, go!" Manny would shout out from his chair. Safiya caught up to where Nikita was, her still gagging on the item. Safiya gave a sigh before she ate the dirt that was waiting for her. A few minutes passed, and they were still on it. "I'm almost done!" Nikita would shout out through her dirt full mouth, while Safiya was choking on it while trying to swallow it.

"Safiya! You can do it!" Matt would shout from the seat. "I'm trying the best I can!" She would try to shout out, dust escaping from her mouth. "Oh..." Joey said in disgust. When she looked over, Nikita was already making her meat. "Oregano... Rosemary... Steak..." She'd say, whispering to herself.

"Yes! Nikita, yes!" Manny happily shouted out. Leo would growl one more time, bloodthirsty for more blood. "Here, you bitch!" Nikita would say, as she threw the steak towards Leo. Safiya stopped in the middle of cooking her steak, paralyzed. He aggressively ate it, followed with Godrick, saying, "Good boy.."

"NO!" Matt would yell out from his seat, Ro sobbing harder, covering her face with Matt's leather jacket. Safiya fell onto her knees, knowing on what's to come. She looked at Leo one last time before her death arrives.

"We have a winner!" Godrick would say into his megaphone. "Yes! I won!" Nikita said, celebrating, cheers being heard from Manny. However, after celebrating, Godrick walked up to Safiya. "Wait, what?" Joey would say. Godrick would hand Safiya a stick, and a note.

Safiya looked at his pale face before she took it with her numb hands, her face full of horror. Before she got to read it, Godrick had shouted out, "Now, Leo, please, you can have your feast on the other!" The lion growled one last time, before charging at Nikita.

Nikita screamed hard, as the group ran into the room where Janet was waiting at, exit still blocked. Blood was gushing out of Nikita, screaming with horror. "NO!" Manny would shout, looking back while crying for her. Her life is visibly being drained, as the lion ripped her part to part.

Sobs and screams filled the circus once again. They made it into the room, Calliope boarding the room again. Safiya, barely making into it, tripped, but caught herself.

Ro, falling onto her knees, banging her hands towards the table, sobbing. "She didn't deserve that.." The stick and note had fallen out of Safiya's hands, still hyperventilating. Matt picked up the note, it said, "Place the stick on the bottom of the whip, and the cleansing process is complete."

Matt with his shaking hand attached the brown stick onto the whip. A golden mist surrounded the whip, as Godrick and his lion, Leonidas disintegrated into ash. Nikita's body laid torn into pieces and the flesh ripped apart.

Manny was still crying for Nikita, as Matt whipped the whip. "Guys, we have to go. We only need a couple more artifacts then we can get out!" Matt says. No one was listening to him. They were all still in shock.

Rosanna would be looking at Nikita's body, as would Manny. Safiya would stand up and look. "We have to continue. We can't let her death stop us." Safiya says. Matt nods, finally getting a sensible person.

Joey would touch both Manny and Ro, looking at them. "Guys, we have to get the other artifacts." They both nod sadly and walk back to the lounge. But before they leave, Matt gave one last sad look at Nikita's torn up body.

* * *

The group walked back to the lounge, Matt having the whip in hand. Ro would be leaning against Matt, tears still flowing down her face. Matt walks over to the place where the rest of the artifacts are, and he places down the whip.

"Why.. why was it Nikita that had to die," Manny says. The group looks up at Manny. "Why couldn't it be Safiya? She lost the challenge fair and squared. But NO. It was Nikita who died because of reasons." Manny said angrily.

Safiya stayed quiet. "Nikita died because of a stupid reason! She won the challenge but Safiya loses and Nikita dies!" Manny says, almost about to shout. Matt stands up and walks to Manny. "What is it pretty boy? You know I'm stronger than you. I beat you in arm wrestling twice! And one of them is what caused your death." Manny says, glaring at Matt.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Matt says angrily. "We all are upset because Nikita died! But when Ro lost me, I'm sure she was sad and all but didn't get angry at the others!" "That's because you didn't die of a stupid plot twist! You died because I'm stronger than you!" Manny says, shouting back.

Joey walks in between them. "Guys, enough fighting! This is exactly what they want us to do. We have to work as a team to get the other artifacts. When we do we can get the hell out of here." Joey says, looking at both of them.

"Let's have a drink at Fat Man Slims," Safiya suggests. Matt and Manny glare at each other for one last time and walk towards Fat Man Slims. Joey grabs everyone a beer, and they all sit down at a booth, Manny and Matt far away from each other.

Matt sips the amber liquid, trying to calm down as Ro and Safiya talk to him. Manny and Joey discuss who knows what.

"Matt, we have to stop arguing with each other. We have to work together to get the artifacts as Joey said. But remember." Rosanna says.

"Safiya and I are always here for you, no matter what."


	2. Silver Glare

The group would still be drinking beers at Fat Man Slims. Everyone would be chatting, trying to figure out what to do next. Ro would be kicking her legs under the table, chatting to Matt and Safiya. They were chatting about some rude elders they encountered, and that made Ro remember something.

"Guys... Did we ever check on Janet after we defeated that Lion Tamer dude?" Rosanna asked. Safiya and Matt both stood up. "We didn't," Safiya says. Safiya walks over to Manny and Joey. "Guys, we didn't check on Janet."

The group stays silent for a moment, and both Manny and Joey stand. "We should go to her, now," Manny says. The group takes off towards the tent. Ro, ahead of everyone surprisingly is the first to reach the tent.

"Dang, Ro! You're fast." Manny says, out of breath. "I guess taking morning walks with Cookie does the trick!" says Ro laughing. The group walks into the tent. Everything looked the same except for Nikita's torn up body.

Flies started swarming her body, as it would start to smell. "Poor Nikita.." Manny would say. Safiya nods, as she looks around. She points to the equipment room door. "Over there!" They would dash over to the door, and open it.

They peeked in, as Janet was still there, in the same place. "Ro, how about you go?" Matt whispered. "Alright, fine," Ro replies, walking over to Janet.

"Hello! I'm sorry for leaving, are you ok?" Ro said, apologizing to Janet She stuttered before replying. "I-I-Is he g-gone..?" She said, curling up into a ball.

"Yes, now come with us, you can try to help us!" Ro answered back, putting her hand out to help Janet up. "T-T-Thank you, b-but can I s-show you m-my home..?" She said, offering to her place.

At first, Ro wasn't sure, but she let her group decide. Joey nodded his head, commanding her to say yes. Ro gave a nod to Janet before she also gave a small smile.

When they walked out of that one room, Ro was hugging Janet on the side despite her size, leading the way. "Nikita..." Manny would whimper, looking at her torn body, dried blood-drenched down the sand surrounding her.

"Let's just go.." Joey would say, not looking at the body, but looking at the ground instead. Matt and Safiya did the same, walking casually like nothing happened.

"Over here." Janet would say, feeling confident. She had led the group towards a mansion-like house. The minute they walked in, flashes and flares would fill their eyes. "Why is it so bright?" Matt would exclaim out, covering his eyes, making him remove his glasses.

"Hey, knives?" Manny would question Janet, but she wouldn't give an answer. As they walked deep into her building, everybody had become paralyzed, scared that Janet could be a lieutenant, but they had to keep going.

"Stay here." Janet would say, as she disappeared into a room. "Should we search this place?" Safiya suggests as the group agrees. They went scattering around after that, Ro finding the first clue.

"Hey, I found something!" Ro would say, holding up a wooden handle. "That looks like a handle for a kitchen knife, bitch." Manny would suggest.

A few minutes passed with no luck on finding another clue. "Got something!" Safiya would say, breaking the silence. "Yes! Does it have to do with something with the handle?" Matt would suggest next.

"Maybe," Joey exclaimed out. "We should see if they go and fit together," Ro said, walking towards Safiya, reaching in her pocket to grab the handle.

But before that, greenish smoke started filling the room. "What the heck?" Matt would yell out. "It smells like.." Manny would say, but being cut off.

Manny had collapsed after saying. Ro got shook ran to go and hug Matt, but he collapsed right before she got to. Ro started crying at that point while witnessing Joey and Safiya collapse as well.

"Sleeping drugs?" She would yell out in horror when she started feeling drowsy and having the urge to fall asleep. Soon, she started to feel limp and then blacked out.

***

Manny woke up first. He slowly regained memory, remembering what had happened. He then freaked out, jumping from his chair that he was tied to.

"Guys?" He would say, seeing everyone drugged in the same position he was. Safiya woke up next. "What.. what the heck..?" She mumbles to herself, turning her head confused. After realizing the situation she was in is crucial, she gave a scream, waking everyone at once.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Joey says, freaked out, while Matt said, "What's this?!" Ro was the next one to talk. "I think we have to solve a puzzle to escape! Joey, I see a note next to your feet!"

"Ro! Stop pointing clues out!" Matt would say, followed with a laugh. Ro gave a smile while Joey was struggling to try to pick the note up.

"Ugh! Matt, you're flexible, right?" Joey says, frustrated at the uncomfortable situation he's in. "Can you try to read this?" Joey continued, giving up on his job.

"Yeah..." Matt would say. He scooted his chair so he could be near Joey's note, and bent down to read it.

"A key is attached to the wall behind the person in front of you." Matt would say. Joey stopped for a second, then know what the note was talking about.

"Safiya! Behind you is a key!" Joey would shout from across the room. Safiya would go and use her hands that's tied from behind and grabbed the key.

"Got it, got it, got it." Safiya would repeat. She would try to use the key to unlock her handcuffs, but its no use. "It doesn't work for me!"

"Try passing it around to see who can unlock it with it." Matt would say, and so she did. Time passed, and it had gotten to Manny.

"It unlocked!" He shouted out, freeing himself from the handcuffs. He cheered, but still saw his friends tied. "Well, help us!" Matt would say.

"There's a key there." Safiya would say, her eyes pointing at the direction. Manny would run to the key and pick it up. "Do the same thing?" Manny asked. "YES!" All four of them shouted. Manny quickly handed the key to Safiya.

And to Safiya's surprise, it unlocked her out of the chair. They would continue to do this until all of them were out of their chairs. "Alright, what now?" Matt asks. "Um, get out of here?" said Joey, running towards the door.

Joey opens the door and peeks his head through the crack. "Do you see anything, boo?" Manny whispered, asking Joey. "No, we're good. We have to get out of here silently and quickly." Joey replies, slowly walking out.

The group would follow Joey as he hid behind a small table. Joey would peek up, seeing Janet with a knife. She would be throwing knives at a torn up picture of Godrick. "Stupid." She'd say, throwing another knife at his face.

"You think you're so better than me?" Janet says, throwing another knife at the picture. "Well, now you're gone!" She'd say, laughing maniacally. Janet turns her head and sees Joey. The others scurry away into a room as Janet grabs Joey.

"Wait, guys!" Joey says, getting dragged away. "Foolish child. You think you can hide from me?" Janet's voice would echo through the hallway.

"We need to get Joey." Ro would say, as Joey pleaded for help. "Yeah, he sounds like he's crying." Matt would say. They watch as she traps him in a cage, which was very similar to the one that Ro and Safiya were trapped in.

"Ro, she's not on our side." Manny would say, as they watch her go back, throwing the knives at the painting.

"She's distracted from her hobby, maybe we can get him out." Safiya would suggest, but then Manny breaks the silence after Safiya's sentence, saying, "How though?"

"How about Manny and Matt, you distract," Ro suggests out of the blue. Manny stopped for a second before saying, "Sure." Matt replied with the same answer. Safiya then continued, saying, "And then Ro and I can help Joey break free since we had experience with a jail cell."

"We should also get one of her knives to protect ourselves too..." Matt whispered to Manny. He gave a nod and then grabbing one.

"Let's go," Manny would say, them running down their hallway to the farthest room, making loud footsteps.

Janet looked to her right and see Matt run into the room at the last minute. "I'm coming for you, you little bitches!" She would say, grabbing a throwing knife and making her way to the room that they were in. When she went past the first room, Ro and Safiya ran to Joey's cage.

"Guys! You're here!" Joey says, relieved. "Get me out of here, get me out of here." He says, begging.

"Is there a key anywhere?" Safiya asked, looking around the room. "I saw her place it in some sort of painting," Joey says. "Godrick's painting!" Safiya says excitedly. "Good job, Safiya!" Ro says, smiling.

"Just hurry guys!" Joey says nervously. Rosanna and Safiya quietly walk back into the hallway, trying to avoid Janet's attention. "They're still doing well to distract her," Ro whispered. Safiya would quickly walk over to the knife torn Godrick painting.

Safiya would reach into the holes, and move her hand around. "Find anything?" Ro whispered. Safiya feels a key and grabs it out. "Got it!" Safiya whispered as they both ran back to Joey. "You're back! Now quickly get me out of here!" Joey says.

Safiya quickly unlocks Joey's door, and they hug each other for a brief moment. "Alright, let's regroup with Matt and Manny," Ro whispered as they broke apart. They went into the hallway, looking out for Janet.

They see Matt and Manny from a distance, and they quietly walk over to them. "Guys!" Joey whispers. Safiya looks at Manny and sees that he has a stab wound. "Oh my gosh, Manny. What happened?" She asks.

"I got stabbed by the crazy bitch Janet," Manny says, wincing. "Yeah, she went ham on him," Matt says. "Do we have anything to apply pressure with?" Safiya asks, looking at the group. "He could wrap his waist with my coat to apply pressure," Ro says, starting to take off her forest green coat.

"Thank you, Ro," Manny says, grabbing Ro's coat and tying it tightly on his wound. They would soon hear footsteps near them. "Oh shit, it's Janet," Matt whispered. Everyone but Manny would hide behind a wall.

"Manny, get over here!" Safiya whispered. Manny would draw the knife he grabbed and stood up. "There you are you little bitch!" Janet would say, dashing towards Manny.

But then she would collapse, groaning in pain. Matt was behind her. He threw a knife at Janet to distract, but she fell in pain instead. "Manny lets go!" Matt would say, running out of the house. "You little.." Janet would say, stopping due to the pain.

Manny ran out with the group, stomping on Janet on the way, pushing the knife deeper into her shoulder. She gave a piercing scream, before getting up.

"I'll get you, bitches!" She would say, her voice fading since they were running to the lounge, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Are we lost?" Ro would say. Safiya looked behind her back, seeing Janet walking out, showing herself.

She had throwing knives out, ready to throw and to stab someone. "Duck!" Safiya would say. The group ducked when she said that, dodging her knives.

"Run! Go!" Matt would say, gripping onto Ro's hand, dragging her with him. The group followed him. Matt at the same time was running to around, trying to find a place to be safe in.

They eventually ran into Janet's house again, hiding in a room that had nothing in but a table with voting cards.

"Why are we here again?" Joey would ask. Everybody went silent, but Matt spoke up the answer, is the one who leads them here. "I don't know, this might be our only hope."

"Hey, what about these?" Ro would say, grabbing the wooden handle that she found earlier from her pocket. "Oh right!" Safiya would reply, grabbing the clue that she found. "It reminds me of a knife... hey! Try connecting those two together!" Matt would say.

And so they did. "They perfectly fit!" Safiya shouted out. A piece of paper slipped out from the wall from the room. Surprisingly, the group jumped in fear, Manny being the most freaked out.

"Chill..." Safiya said as she went to get the note. It reads, "The item you had assembled is one of the Carnival Master's wicked artifacts. To cleanse it, vote two people into the challenge to fight. The winner will receive a potion. Pour it over the artifact, and the cleansing process is complete."

The group would remain silent for a moment. "I wonder how the loser is going to die," Manny said quietly, thinking of Nikita. "How do we decide who goes in?.." Ro says. "How about we all just vote ourselves?" Joey suggests.

Everyone nods, agreeing to the idea. "Calliope, can you please put one of each of our names for the drawing?" Calliope nods, doing what Joey said. Rosanna would be clutching Matt's arm, worried for herself and Matt.

"What if we are against each other, Matt?" Ro whispered into his ear on her tippy toes. "I don't know. But we just have to hope it won't happen." He whispered back. After Calliope finished shuffling the cards, she looked at the guests.

"The first one going into the challenge is," Calliope drew a card and turned it. "The Record Producer." Manny would bite his lip. "Goddamnit!" He'd say. "It's going to be okay, Manny.." Safiya says. Calliope would draw another card.

"The person going against The Record Producer is," Calliope would draw a card. "The Jetsetter." Matt would look down and Ro, and go on his knees. He'd reach out to her for a tight hug. "Good luck, Ro.." He'd whisper into her ear.

"If I don't make it, I love you, Matt. You're like a brother to me." She'd whisper back into his ear. Safiya would walk over to them, and join in on the hug. "Do your best," Safiya says. Safiya would back away. Matt would stand, as Ro would walk up to Manny.

"Let's do this," Ro says, nodding at Manny. "You guys may come and watch the challenge," Calliope says. "What's with us always watching the challenges?" Joey says, then laughs for a quick moment. "If you guys would follow me, please," Calliope says.

Calliope leads them outside, and Janet would be waiting for them. "You bitches are back," Janet says, smirking. There would be a bandage on her shoulder, where Matt had stabbed her. "The two who were chosen, please come to me," Janet says.

Manny and Rosanna would walk up towards Janet, Ro behind Manny. "You two will be having so much fun tonight," Janet says. "I have a bad feeling, Manny.." Ro says. "Me too, girl," Manny replies.

"You two will be dueling each other. It will go until one of you wins three rounds. Each time you lose, you will get stabbed by the winner. Each stab getting closer to the heart. Once a person has won three rounds, the winner will have to kill the loser by stabbing them in the heart." Janet says, smiling manically.

Janet would then hand Manny and Ro a dagger. As Ro takes the dagger, her hand would be shaking. "The rest of you can watch the duel," Janet says, pointing at the setup chairs. Safiya, Matt, and Joey would sit down.

"Wait, can I do something real quick?" Ro asks Janet. "Quickly, shorty," Janet replies. Rosanna takes off her yellow beret and walks over to Matt. "Hold onto this for me, will you Matt?" Ro asked, smiling. It was an actual genuine smile.

"Y-Yeah. Of course, Ro." Matt says, taking her hat. Ro walks back to Manny, knife still in hand. Janet would walk to the side, and look at Manny and Ro. "Ready!" Manny would tighten his grip on the dagger handle.

"Set!" Rosanna's hand would still be shaking. She was nervous about dying and the fact that she had to kill Manny. "Go!" Janet shouts. Manny runs towards Ro as she stands her ground. When Manny reaches to Ro, he whispered something to her.

"I'm sorry." Manny pins Ro down to the floor and goes for the stab. Rosanna blocked the stab as the knives connected, making a sound. "Come on, Ro!" Matt and a Safiya shouted, cheering for her. Rosanna kicks Manny off and stands up.

Her dress would be covered in dirt, as Manny tries to stab her once more. They start dueling as if they're using swords. "Come on! I want blood!" Janet shouts. Manny overpowers Ro, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm going to call it in a minute!" Janet shouts. Ro quickly gets up once more, and dashes towards Manny. Manny punches Ro, making her stagger back. He knocks her down and points his knife at her face.

"Alright, time!" Janet says. "You know what to do, Manny." Manny looks at Ro. "I'm so sorry," Manny whispers. He plunges the knife down into Ro's left arm. Ro screams in pain as Manny gets off Ro.

Ro screams in pain as blood gushes out of her arm. "Oh my gosh, Ro!" Matt shouts. Ro would stand up, lightheaded. Janet would walk over to Ro, and wrap a bandage around her arm. "Alright, Round two!" Janet shouts.

Ro clutches the knife in her right arm, still a bit lightheaded. "Fight!" Manny dashes towards Ro as Ro flips her knife over to the handle. Ro punched Manny in the gut and hit Manny in the jaw with the dagger handle.

"Holy crap!" Joey says. Manny would fall to the floor, moaning. "Oh my gosh, Manny!" Ro says, shocked at what she had just done. "Alright, Rosanna. Do you know what." Janet said. Ro looked at the moaning Manny and gripped the dagger tightly.

She closed her eyes and looked away, trying to steady her shaking hand. "I'm sorry, Manny!" Ro said, almost whimpering. She plunged the knife into Manny's right arm as blood gushed on his body and Ro's dress.

Ro got off of Manny and started crying, dropping the bloodstained knife. "I-I can't believe I just did that," Ro says as tears flowed down her face. "Round three!" Manny, still dazed couldn't stay on two feet without looking drunk.

Ro, still crying, grabbed the dagger she dropped and clutched it hard. "I can't believe they're doing this," Safiya said. Joey nodded, frowning. Ro stood up, looking at Manny. "Fight already!" Janet shouts, throwing a tomato.

Manny wobbled, and fell down and stayed there. Ro ran to Manny, helping him up. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What are you doing? Knock him back down!" Janet shouted, throwing another tomato. "Hey, that's a waste of food!" Matt shouted at Janet.

Ro bit her lip, and knocked Manny back down, and sliced his cheek with the knife. "Good job!" Janet says, clapping. "Now the side of the chest," Janet said, pointing. Ro looked at her forest green coat tied around Manny's waist.

She untied the coat, seeing the green was stained with dark red blood. Ro stabbed the unwounded side of Manny's chest. She tied her coat back on Manny once more applying pressure to the wound.

"Fourth round!" Janet would say with her raspy voice. Somehow, Manny managed to get up, lightheaded and ready to die. Cheers could be heard from the group, but Janet was yelling most of the time.

"Go?!" She said with fury. Manny responded in an instant, like a dog. He ran towards Ro, but she dodged the stab he was going to attack with her with. To her surprise, he then kicked her from the back, hitting her nose, knocking her down, and getting a nosebleed.

"No!" Matt would shout from the audience, but of course, Manny couldn't hear it. He was out of his mind and went all fury. He gave a growl before charging at Ro on the floor, knocking her down and using his dagger, stabbing her on her left shoulder. She gave a piercing scream, clenching the dirt she was on.

"Yes!" Janet would say, stepping out. She patted Manny, treating him like a dog. She next tossed a bandage at Ro, telling her to wrap it herself. At that point, Matt and Safiya already knew that Ro was screwed. Matt shed a tear while Safiya started uncontrollably sweating.

Ro put the bandage on, while Janet happily said, "Hey, let's do this to make it fun." She said with a clown vibe. "The first person to give a stab is the winner, and gets to stabby-stab stab the other bitch!"

Manny agreed to in like a devil, saying, "Yes..." in a deep raspy voice comparable to Janet, while Ro was already pouring tears down. "Get to your positions, little bitches!" She would scream out, moving out of their way.

"GO!" She would say, mad. Manny already went to do a flying sidekick towards Ro. But before that, she was standing still. "I'm sorry Matt!" She would say, telling him through that message that she was gonna sacrifice herself.

"NO!" Matt would loudly cry out, seeing Manny kick her, knocking her down to the floor, but the unexpected happens.

The dagger flies out of Ro's hand due to the impact and stabs Manny in the face. Ro sat there, staring at Manny's wounded face. "Wait for what..?" Ro would mumble, tears already filling her face.

Janet gave a little psycho laugh before talking. "I guess you get to do the fun! NOW DO IT." Ro would shake her head, saying no, while Janet keeps on pushing her to. "Fine, if you won't do it, I will." She would say, grabbing her set of throwing knives.

Manny was already falling limp. He grabbed and yanked out the dagger out of his face, and right after, it happened.

Dozens of throwing knives stabbed his right side at once, blood spewing out of his arm and neck before he fell limp. The group screamed, Ro, on the other hand, was crying hard, tears drenching her dress as she felt something appear in her hands. "Hey look! The arcade is back!" Matt would point out, the group screaming and rushing towards it.

Ro looked at Manny one last time, before she followed with the group, panting. She clenched the items that appeared in her hands while running.

Joey barricaded the door after Ro ran in, crying. Matt went to hug her. "I am so sorry..." he would whisper to Rosanna. Safiya would also join in on the hug, not letting go. "We were so worried about you.." Safiya whispered into Ro's ear.

Ro buried her face into both Matt and Safiya, as her broken nose bled on them. "Oh, sorry.." She said, pointing at the blood. "It's okay... All that matters is that you're okay." Matt says. "We should cleanse the artifact. Plus I'm getting squished." Ro says.

"Here.." Safiya says, grabbing a tissue packet from her pocket. "Why do you have this?" Matt asked, laughing. Safiya shrugs. "You never know what's going to happen," Safiya replies.

They let go, and Ro places a potion on the table. Safiya grabs out the knife, and also places it on the table. Ro opens the potion and pours it over the knife. "The artifact is cleansed now.." Matt says. "And we have one more," Safiya says. "And one more of us has to die," Joey replies.

Ro picks up the knife, and walks to the lounge and walks over to the area with the artifacts. "A whip and a knife," Ro says. "What's going to be next, an ax?" Ro laughs for a brief moment, as the group returns to silence. She places the knife next to the artifacts.

"Oh, Ro," Matt says, pulling out her yellow beret. "Here you go," Matt says handing Rosanna her hat. Ro smiled, and took her hat back, putting it back on. "Thanks, Matt. Too bad my coat is gone.." She says.

Safiya paces around the lounge, thinking. "What do we do now?" Joey asked. "The map?" Safiya suggested. They all went over to the map and took it down. They placed the map down on the table and looked around.

Matt felt a box under the table. "Uh, guys. There's something under the table." Matt says, pulling out the box. "Oh my gosh," Safiya says. Joey opens the box to find a collar in it. "Uh, I'm guessing someone has to put this on?" Joey says.

"Yep.." Safiya replies. "I'll do it then," Joey says, putting the collar on himself. "Well, that was quick to choose," Matt said. "Do you feel weird?" Ro asked. Suddenly, someone walked into the door.


	3. Shiny End

As Tana climbed up the spider web, she noticed she was actually catching up to Gabbie. Gabbie slipped, almost falling down but caught herself at the last second. Tana took that as an advantage and quickly began to climb.

She reached the top, and went over to the gem, switching it for the fake one. Jorogumo comes out with Destorm and Jesse. "Who will you save?" she asked Tana. Tana looked at both Destorm and Jesse, knowing what decision to make.

"Jesse," Tana says. Jorogumo pushes Jesse forward, as Gabbie finally makes it to the top. "Take your toy. Go!" Jorogumo says. Tana grabs Jesse, as they both run away. Gabbie closely follows behind them as Jorogumo makes Destorm kneel.

"Ah, shit.." Destorm says. Jorogumo bites Destorm in the neck, as he screams in pain. Gabbie walks ahead of both Tana and Jesse, and the group's gasps in shock. "Gabbie! What happened to Tana?" They all asked.

Tana then comes with Jesse. "Oh my gosh, your both back?" Joey asked shocked. "Jorogumo didn't want us girls. She wanted a man." Gabbie replies. "And I beat Gabbie so I had to choose one to save," Tana says.

"At least Destorm is dead. And I've gotten my revenge." Alex replies. "I mean, I'm pretty sure most of us wanted Destorm dead beside me." The majority of the group nods, as Tana and Jesse sit down.

"Yeah, sorry about getting captured guys," Jesse said. "It's alright, Jesse. Destorm is dead though, so I guess it's better now. Still shook how both of the girls are back though." Tyler says. "You guys know where my gun went though?" Jesse asked.

"No. Same with your hat though." Liza says, laughing. Tana grabs out the gem and places it. "Two down, a couple more to go," Andrea says. "And a couple more deaths," Tyler says. They stay silent for a bit after that comment.

Suddenly a noise came from the fireplace. Jesse quickly pulls out his gun and points it at the fireplace. "I thought you said you lost your gun, Jesse!" Liza says. "Nah, I just forgot it was in my pocket," Jesse replies.

A figure slowly becomes one through the flames. The group jumped in shock, causing them to go behind Jesse, who had his gun out.

The flames slowly start to fade, showing a man around in his 40's, a tall white male wearing a suit whose clenching a crystal in this hand.

"That chandelier of yours is beautiful..." he would say, using his apparent telekinesis power to hover a crystal to his hand.

"This... is a gem.." he would say, scanning it. "Now what you say?" Gabbie would say, shook. "The third gem had been over our head the whole time?" Liza would shout. Jesse would still have this gun pointed at the guy.

"What's your name?" Alex would shout out. His attention darts to the group. "Trevil..." he would mumble to himself. "Give us the gem!" Jesse would shout, about to pull the trigger on Trevil.

"Oh so now you want it?" He'd say, giving them a deathly stare. "I don't have a good feeling about this.." Andrea would whisper to Tana.

"GIVE US THE GEM NOW!" Jesse would say in anger. The room went silent. A few minutes passed full of silence. Then, BANG! Screams behind Jesse awakened the mansion. Jesse had shot his gun towards Trevil.

But he was immune to shots. It bounced off his suit, and shot back Jesse, injuring his shoulder. "Shit!" Jesse would shout, grabbing to cease the blood spewing out. "You better run!" Trevil said with fury. He created glass swords with his hands, as he ran towards the group. They all screamed, them running away with Allison leading the chase.

"Go, go, go!" Joey would say, screaming. "But you're behind!" Liza would shout out, laughing later. They eventually settled in a room near the entrance of the mansion. They boarded the room just as when Trevil arrived there. "LET ME IN!" He would say, banging on the door. "That dude got some glass power thing!" Alex would say. "Don't you think its something to do with a chandelier?" Tana would then say.

"Now what should we do?" Gabbie would say, while the footsteps of Trevil slowly starts to fade, he continued to mumble things to himself. "I think we should go out, I don't hear him," Alex suggests, as he removed the boards of the room, and peeked outside.

He scanned the room, before sticking his head back in. "There's a trail." He would say. Alex opened the door, making Jesse room to step out first. The group went behind him later. The trail leads to upstairs, where then they see Trevil and the Sorceress talking.

"Who has the best ear?" Jesse would whisper to the group. Tana would step and put her ear towards their conversation so she can get a small advantage. "Do you have an idea of how to capture these party guests?" Trevil asked the Sorceress.

"They're talking about how to capture us," Tana whispered to the group. "Oh shit," Jesse whispered back, placing his gun back on his gun holster. "The guests are annoying brats. But I need some of them around for my plans." The Sorceress responds

"I wonder for what plans," Alex whispers. "Bet it's not good though," Tyler replies. "I have a plan though. I get what I want, they get what they want," Trevil says. "I'll talk to you later." Trevil walks out of the room, leaving The Sorceress. "Quick! To a room!" Tana says. They all scurry to a nearby room and lock the door.

They all sit on a couch and start talking.

"Trevil is planning something," Tana whispered to them. "I guess we should be prepared for whatever he's planning," Andrea says. "To the lounge?" Joey asked. Suddenly there's a gentle knock on the door.

"Hello? It's Trevil. I have a deal to make with you." Trevil says. Everyone looks over to Joey, as he nods, opening the door. Trevil walks in and sits down on the couch with the other guests, looking all friendly this time. "I have a deal to make with you guys." He says.

"Yeah, you already said that," Liza says. Jesse clenches his gun holster, ready to draw his gun. "You know, if you shoot me, The bullet will just go back to you, Jesse my friend," Trevil says. Jesse lets go. "What's your deal?" Jesse asks.

"I'll give you the gem if you do something for me," Trevil says. "And that thing is?.." Andrea asks. "Find me parts to a chandelier, connect them together and give it to me. And just for that, I'll give you the gem. Sound good?" Trevil asks.

The room went silent for a few minutes when Joey broke it. "We'll take it." Everybody looked at Joey in shock. "You serious?" Andrea would shout. "Great." Trevil would say, getting up and walking out. "I thought he was gonna kill us!" Tana would shout out. "Pretty much everybody thought that." Gabbie would say.

"So, we need to find parts of a chandelier and assemble it.." Alex would say. Tana would go and dash out of the room without running.

"Well, I think we should go then!" Jesse would say, walking out next, followed with the group. They split into three teams.

Group 1: Alex, Jesse, and Liza

Group 2: Tana, Andrea, and Joey

Group 3: Gabbie, Tyler, and Alison

They all dash in three directions, in search, to find an item to use for the chandelier.

Group 1:

"Do you think one of the items is in here?" Alex would say, as they run into a room. "What's this?" Liza would say, scanning a room. "I don't know about you, but it looks like an office for some writer, I mean, papers are scattered everywhere!" Jesse would say, loud.

Liza dashed into the desk and raided the desk. Alex and Jesse ran forwards to help Liza as well. "How many papers are in this one tiny desk?!" Alex would shout in frustration. "I wouldn't like it if I was writing all of this and somebody goes and scatters it!" Jesse would also say.

Liza dug deeper into the desk, almost putting her whole head in. "Liza!" Alex and Jesse would both say. Eventually, she pulled herself up, grabbing an item and putting it up. "Little brown girl has found a key!" She would say.

"Key for what?" Jesse would say, as he walked away from the desk and began searching the room. Alex and Liza would do the same, going around to search the room as well. "What about behind the books?" Alex would suggest. Immediately, they all started to throw the books out of the shelves.

"Found something!" Alex would say, pulling out a chest. Liza immediately went and shoved the key into the keyhole, which was a perfect fit.

"It opened!" Liza would say. She would unlock the chest, revealing candles inside the chest. "Candles? Those go into a chandelier, right?" Jesse asked, examining the box. "Yeah! Let's go back to the lounge." Alex replies.

Liza closed the chest and started running. Jesse and Alex followed, and took off, running back to the lounge. They placed the chest down carefully and sat back down on the couch. "We found our item so quick." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder how long the others are going to take to find their part," Alex says. "Well, you're welcome that the little brown girl found the key," Liza said. "I hope the other groups find their part of the chandelier though," Jesse says.

Group 2:

Tana opened the door to a room. When she did, dust flew everywhere, making everyone sneeze. "Jeez! Someone needs to clean this room!" Joey says. When the dust cleared, Andrea looked into the room.

"Uh, guys. This is just a closet." Andrea says. "Maybe we could move boxes around and stuff," Joey suggests. And they did so. Tana moved a box around, as the dust began flying everywhere. "This damn dust!" Tana says, coughing.

Tana shoved a box to the side, making it fall. She moved her hand around as she felt a lever. She pulled it down, as a rumbling noise could be heard. "What's going on?" Joey asked, backing away from the room.

Andrea and Tana do the same. The walls of the storage room pulled back, revealing a hidden room. "Oh my god! What is this!" Andrea said. Joey walks into the room, looking around.

It was a dimly lit room with a massive carpet and large two couches. It also had a large table with a couple of bookshelves around the room. "It's amazing how the closet entrance thingy to this room is dusty, but the room itself isn't," Joey says.

"Let's get searching!" Andrea says. They scatter around the room as Joey looks through the bookcases. "So many books!" Joey says, flipping through the pages then throwing them out. He'd go through this process many times until all the bookshelves were empty.

"What's with these big piles of books?" Andrea asks, searching the ground. "Maybe we should check under the carpet?" Tana suggests, kicking the carpet. "Good idea," Andrea replies, standing up.

Tana and Andrea begin rolling the carpet up as Joey watched. They moved the table aside and looked at the carpet spot. Joey walked over, stepping on the wood floor. Suddenly, he felt that he pressed something down.

Joey backed away, as some wood planks start falling off, revealing stairs. "Good job, Tana!" Joey says. They walk down the stairs, revealing a box. Joey opens the box, revealing the ball to the chandelier.

"We got a piece!" Joey says excitedly. They grab the box and start walking out. "We should go to the lounge," Andrea says. Tana and Joey nod, as they take off to the lounge. When they arrive, they see Alex, Liza, and Jesse already there.

"You guys found yours quickly I'm guessing?" Joey asked. Liza nodded. "I found it so, yay to the little brown girl!" Everyone laughed as Joey places the box on the table. "One more piece and we get the gem!" Tana says.

"Let's just hope the last group finds their part," Alex says.

Group 3:

Tyler, Gabbie, and Alison would run upstairs, following a glass trail leading into a room. "Over here!" Gabbie would say, running into the door, breaking the door from its hinge due to the impact, causing a banging sound comparable to a gunshot.

"What the heck..?" Tyler would say, looking at the broken door in pure shock. "What?" Gabbie would say, "I always wanted to break a door open."

"Whatever let's just get this over." Tyler would say, scanning the room that they're in.

"A bedroom?" Gabbie would say, they start rummaging through the room, but only to find nothing useful and no luck for another clue.

They threw everything off, the books, cushions, even chairs, they throw them to try to get a clue. "Anything yet?" Gabbie would ask, examining the fireplace. "No, not even a note." Tyler would say, looking through books for useful information.

Twenty minutes had passed, and they're both still rummaging through the books and furniture without luck.

"How long have we been in here?" Gabbie would ask, hands getting numb because of the search. "I don't know, but its such a mess in here." Tyler would say, drenched in his sweat. Allison would stay silent, helping as well.

Tyler would soon give up, collapsing into the floor, while Gabbie would be digging her hand into the cushions. "I'm tired!" Tyler said, exhausted. After his line, the room went silent, making the footsteps that weren't heard now audible. "Whose that?" Gabbie would say, panicked as she backed into the room. Tyler did the same, hiding behind a table.

Somebody's head would be stuck in. Gabbie clenched the wall she was backed up to, as Alison stood in front of them, prepared if it was a lieutenant. The owner of the one head stepped in front of the entrance. It was Andrea. "Hello..?" She would say.

They both sighed in relief as Tyler answered with, "Hi!" Andrea would walk in fully, the group coming in then. "This shit is a mess!" Jesse would say, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you need us to clean it up? The door's... what did you do?" Tana would say, going on her knees to lift the laying piece of wood, as well as picking up some papers. Gabbie and Tyler laughed it off until Liza stepped up. "Did you find anything?" She would say. The attention was focused on the three as silence builds up the room. Gabbie and Tyler would look at each other, and the group. "Well, we didn't really.."

Just then, loud footsteps could be heard running to their room. The group jumps, screaming in fear as the run to the back of the room, where Gabbie and Tyler would be in. Travel would run into the room, with something hanging from his hands.

"Red jacket gentleman, very flashy lady, this is what you needed to find." Travel would say, showcasing the item in his hands. Tyler would shout as he was being pushed. "Isn't that like a chandelier?"

Travel smiled. "Correct! The base, huge!" Tyler celebrated despite his position. "I had it the whole time, and you weren't even one bit clever to realize that!" He would say. "Didn't we need that to get the gem back?" Alex would shout out. "Bingo!" Travel would say. "And you have failed to do so. Your punishment is to vote two people in, and get the gem for themselves!"

"Death?" Gabbie and Jesse would shout. Travel chuckled. "You'll find out, now GO!" The group screamed while running out of the door. "He's such a faker." Jesse would say, running. "Hey, did we ever treat your wound?" Andrea would ask Jesse. He went silent before saying, "No..."

"But I treated it myself, yes." He would say to complete his sentence. Andrea sighed as the group ran into the lounge. They all sat down on the couches, discussing who to vote in. "I think Andrea should go in because she didn't do anything," Joey says.

"Well, excuse me. I helped look for the part." Andrea replies. "Well, wasn't that the point?" Tana asked. Andrea glared at Tana for a moment, then leaned against the couch. "Well, Liza found the chandelier part, so I think she should be safe," Alex says.

Jesse nods in agreement. "I found the other chandelier piece so I think I should be safe too," Tana says. "Alrighty then!" Liza says. "I also found the secret thing plank button thingy to get the chandelier piece," Joey says.

"That's true he did," Andrea muttered. "Well, Tyler and I searched for about half an hour looking for the piece but we didn't find it. So I think we should be up for the running." Gabbie says. Tyler nods. "I agree."

"Then that leaves Jesse, Alex, Tyler, Gabbie, and Andrea," Joey says. "Any one of you guys willing to volunteer?" Liza asks. They stay quiet for a bit, then Jesse stands. "I'll do it," Jesse says. Everyone opens their mouth in shock.

"I'll take one for the group," Jesse says. "If you're sure, Jesse?" Alex says. Jesse nods, taking out his gun and places it on the table. "If I die, use my gun to protect you guys," Jesse says, taking out bullets.

"The question is.. Whose going to go against Jesse?" Tyler asks. "Or should we just vote." They all look at each other, seeing if anyone else volunteers. "I guess we just vote then," Joey says, standing.

Alison sets up the tarot cards, waiting for all the guests to vote. Once they all do, Alison begins shuffling the cards. Alison draws the card and looks at it. She then turns it and looks at the group. "Andrea."

"Oh my gosh! I'm shaking!" Tyler says. "If you guys would follow me please.." Alison says. "Good luck, guys!" Gabbie says as Jesse and Andrea walkout.

Jesse would sigh, clenching his fists, while Andrea would be sweating, hugging Jesse on the way into the library. Once they arrived, Alison would step out, making sure they go first. "Why does this look bigger..?" Andrea would whimper. There, Trevil would be floating in the middle.

"Oh! Hello peasants!" Trevil would say, hovering down to greet them. "Nice to see you again." Trevil would say, putting his hand out for a handshake. "Jesse, don't do it.." Andrea would say, but he already put his hand out."

There, Trevil shot out little glass shards into Jesse's palm. He screamed in pain as he quickly plucked them out. "How stupid of you to do that?" Trevil would say, laughing.

Allison aided Jesse, putting a bandage over his palm. Trevil would hand Andrea some paper, and then Jesse when he was done dealing with it. "You fucker.." Jesse would whisper, as Trevil walked back to where he was before.

"Go to one of the sides." Trevil would command. Andrea would go to the right, as Jesse went to the left. They would both look and study the paper. "So we have to do a sculpture thing?" Andrea would shout out, looking at Trevil who was floating again.

A few minutes of silence passed, then Trevil shouted out, "GO!" out of nowhere. Jesse immediately ran for the chisel, as Andrea was repeating, "Oh my god, oh my god." Jesse was staring at the paper, as well as sculpting the glass, while Andrea grabbed a hammer, and starts smashing into the glass that was waiting for her.

"Using a hammer won't work, Andrea." Jesse would shout across the room, as his sculpture was coming together. "You're not supposed to help me! And I'm also gonna get screwed too so thanks!" Andrea would reply back, grabbing another tool to use.

A few minutes would pass and glass shards would cut them as they chipped the glass. "Ouch!" Andrea says in pain as her hand would start bleeding. Jesse's hand also starts bleeding as his blood forms a blood puddle on the floor.

"Shit shit shit!" Jesse says as he struggles to get a good grip on the glass. His blood stains the piece of glass as he connects it with the other pieces. His blood slides down onto the other pieces as Andrea continues smashing the glass with other tools.

"I just give up, I can't do this!" Andrea says frustrated. "Don't give up, just keep trying!" Jesse says as he accidentally impales himself with a shard of glass. "SHIT!" said Jesse as his blood comes out like a fountain.

"Oh my gosh, Jesse!" Andrea says. "Don't worry about me, just work on the sculpture!" Jesse replies as he rips off a part of his coat and wraps it around his hand like a bandage. He walks back to the sculpture noticing he has one piece left.

He quickly grabs the piece and places it on the last place. "I'm done!" Suddenly, the floor opens and Jesse falls. The lights flicker on revealing the chandelier and the last piece of the chandelier.

Jesse quickly connects the pieces as the platform rises along with the chandelier. Trevil lifts the chandelier and examines in. "Perfect!" He says, smiling. Andrea looks up at Trevil, seeing that he's eyeing at her.

"I think it's time to test this chandelier," Trevil says. Jesse backs away, edging towards the door. Trevil locks the door, trapping Jesse in. "I think you should watch, Jesse. You should watch what you finished." Trevil says laughing.

Andrea stays frozen from fear, only slightly shaking. Trevil lifts the chandelier over Andrea's head and starts laughing again. "Test number one for chandelier begins!" Trevil lowers his hand, as the chandelier begins plummeting down on Andrea.

"ANDREA!" Jesse shouts as the chandelier falls on Andrea, ending her life instantly. Blood shoots out everywhere as her hand almost falls off. The blood runs down, beginning a blood puddle.

"Test successful!" Trevil says laughing hysterically. He tosses Jesse the gem and floats down. "Thank you, Jesse! That was amazing!" Trevil says. "Now enjoy the gem and farewell my good friend!"

The door unlocks, as Jesse grips the gem tightly, running back to the group. He gives one last look at Andrea's crushed body and continues running. He bursts through the doors of the lounge, as everyone gasps.

He stood there, in shock and out of breath. "What happened?" Joey would shout, standing. "She got crushed." Jesse would say, holding up the gem. "I am so sorry..." he said, apologizing. The room would go silent as Jesse walked over to put the gem in its place, then sitting down, burying his face in his hands.

The wound from the glass would cease, as the group went silent.

"Andrea..." Tana would whimper. Alex would put his hands on Jesse's back, patting it. Gabbie sighed, as for Tyler and Liza being blank. "Her death can't mean nothing, she did a lot." Tyler would announce. Jesse stood up. "She accepted her death, she didn't go running."

The group went silent again. Jesse would pull a chocolate bar out as well. "This... appeared in my back pocket." "Chocolate?" Liza would say, following with the group repeating her. "This can be a clue, let's go." Alex would say, sighing.

"Wait, what type of chocolate?" Gabbie asked, reaching out for the piece of chocolate. "Is it edible?" Tana looked at Gabbie for a moment and then laughed. "What are you, hungry?" Tana asked laughing.

"Why yes. Yes, I am." Gabbie says, snatching the piece of chocolate. "Victory!" "Don't eat it yet, Gabbie! It might help us!" Joey says, snatching it back. Jesse walked over to the table, grabbing his gun and loading it up.

He'd place his gun back on its holster, grabbing the chocolate from Joey. "Well, let's start searching!" Jesse says, unwrapping the piece of chocolate, taking a bite.


	4. Cyberspace

"I'm not working with the evil! See, if Joey invited me here, then why would I go and wander off somewhere and say that "I want to work with you Mister Evil?" I didn't know I was getting invited this evening! I thought that it was just a dinner party!" Justine shouted, angrily. "Plus, everyone knew where I was so like, yeah!"

The group went silent. "She does have a point..." Eva would say, now not agreeing with Tim. "But why did you kill Andrea?" Tim would repeat. Justine would give him a death glare. "Again, I told her I was stupid!" Justine would shout, tired of the situation. "Fine, who agrees with me?" Tim would say, raising his hand. Nobody now agreed with him.

Lele would chuckle, as Tim grew red in embarrassment. "See?" Justine would say, leaning back, crossing her arms. A crash from the dining table would fill their ears.

"Holy hell, what was that?" Oli would say, jumping in shock. "Should we go and investigate?" Joey would say, slowly getting up from his chair and slowly walking to where the crash took place. The group followed him from the back.

"Isn't it dumb to go to where suspicious sounds took place?" Matt would say, following with some laughs. "Will it be a clue? Or money, as well with my ex?" Glozell would sing while walking. "You had a rich boyfriend?" Sierra would whisper to her, jealous.

They would reach the dining table, all shaken up. Joey would peek his head in to see the mysterious cause of the huge crash. Inside he saw a high school student on the ground, gripping onto a watch.

"There's a kid in there!" Joey would whisper to the others. "Like a little kid or a middle school kid?" Glozell whispered. Joey looked back inside, seeing the kid stand up.

"High school, maybe," Joey replies. Joey backs away from the door as he sees the high school student walk towards the door. "Is he cute?" Lele asked. The door opened and the high school looking student emerged.

Lele and Eva gasped. "Oh my gosh, he's hot!" Lele says, clutching Eva's arm. The high school looking student had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

He was wearing an open denim jacket to the elbows and a black shirt under the jacket with black pants and shoes.

"My goodness, he is!" Eva whispered to Lele. "Finally, there's someone here." The student said. He had a soft and light voice, soothing to the ears.

"Excuse me, how old are you?" Justine asked. The student paused for a moment and turned his gaze to Justine. He then smiled and nodded. "I just got out of college." The student said.

"My name is Marcus." He'd say, giving a tiny little bow. "Nice to meet you, Marcus," Oli says. "Are you rich? Because that watch looks expensive." Sierra says.

"No, but the watch is valuable," Marcus replies. "So, why are you here, Marcus boo?" Glozell asked. "I.. traveled through time to get back here," Marcus says.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked. "This watch can allow me to travel back in time. I decided to come back here to see if anyone could locate where I was." Marcus says.

"You're from the future? Is Google still a thing in your time?" Justine would say, excited. He gave a nod, causing Justine to go all out. "You're... also from the future..?" He said, shyly.

"Ye-!" Justine would say, but Tim would cover her mouth. "Shut up!" He would say. Justine would pull back from him, pissed.

"Do you have a clue..?" Joey would ask. Marcus would nod. He pulled out a pyramid structure. "This demonic thing..." He would say.

"That's an artifact!" Lele would shout. Marcus would tilt his head. "An artifact?" He would ask. She would give a nod, imitating the one he did. "Can we do anything to get that?" Matt would ask, stepping up.

Silence would fill the room. "I came here for revenge..." He would say, his voice growing quieter each word. He'd stuff the artifact into his bag, and pulled out an energy sword followed with a laser gun from his bag.

The group would jump back in shock, gasps can be heard as he walked out of the mansion, ready to slay someone. The group followed him in his trails.

They were all hugging to each other, in a line, when Justine pushed them out and caught up with Marcus.

"Can I see the phone that you have? The generation?" Justine would ask, walking next to him. No response.

"Can I?" Justine would say again. He sighed. "In my back pocket." Justine immediately snatches the phone hanging from his pocket.

Justine would gasp. "OH MY GOD!" She would shout. "It looks like that 2018 iPhone XR but way better!" She would squeal nonstop, annoying the hell out of Marcus.

"Justine, we don't have all day!" Tim would shout, causing the group to get their attention on her. "Shut up." Justine would say, pissed, while looking at the new features. She then opened a hologram on his phone.

She squealed in excitement. "Justine..." Glozell would say. Justine would jump and squeal before she collapsed in front of them.

The group jumped. "Justine...?" Joey would ask, looking at her. "Yeah, I think she just fainted." Matt would say. Joey would walk up to her, and gave her some slaps. "Yeah, she's out." Joey would say. "Well, we need to take care of her as well!" Sierra would shout like what a mom would.

Joey would put Justine on his back. "Ok then, she better gives me a look of the phone after she wakes up." He would say. Tim would roll his eyes as they followed Marcus.

"Where are we even going?" Eva asked as Marcus leads them to the stairs. "The basement." He replies, quickly going down the stairs. "He's so cute," Lele muttered to herself.

Lele walked towards Marcus and started talking to him. "Can you hold my hand? I'm scared." Marcus tilted his head slightly and shook his head.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Marcus replies. Marcus opens the door to a room and opens the file cabinet. "Do you need help?" Matt asked.

"No, you wouldn't know where it is," Marcus says. Lele bursts out laughing. Marcus takes out a small sheet of paper, handing it to the guests. "This is a ritual. And it's also the reason I came here." Marcus says.

"Didn't you say you came here for revenge?" Oli asked. "It's related to my vengeance," Marcus replies. "Can someone else carry Justine for me? She's hurting my back." Joey says.

"I can," Oli says, taking Justine and placing her on his back. "My fur coat can be her blanket or something," Oli says laughing. "I need you guys to do the ritual for me. After that, I'll give you the artifact." Marcus says.

"Sounds good," Glozell says. Sierra holds the sheet of paper as the group walks back up to the living room. Oli places Justine on the couch as they read the items they need.

"I think we should split into groups," Tim suggests. "Wait why?" Matt would ask. A sigh can be heard. "It says here that we need three items to do the ritual successfully, so that's why we need to split." Oli would say, explaining it thoroughly. "We could split into three groups of three when Justine wakes up," Joey says. "Because we have nine people right now."

"Or we could split into two groups of four," Sierra says. "But then we'd leave Justine out when she wakes up," Eva says back. "What if she doesn't until we're done with the ritual or something," Tim says.

"I'll take have Justine in my group just in case she wakes up," Joey says. "Alright so how about Joey, Justine, Sierra for the first group." Marcus starts.

"Tim, Oli, and Eva for the second group and Lele, Matt, and Glozell for the third group." Marcus finishes. "Sounds good to me," Joey says, nodding.

Group 1:

Joey and Sierra would drag Justine into a room full of medication and potions. "Gosh, what's this odor?" Sierra would say. They would go deeper into the room to investigate what it is. "A lab? Morgue?" Joey would say.

Sierra gave a gag. "Morgue?" She'd gasp, questioning Joey. He gave a nod, causing Sierra almost escaping the room.

They'd go deeper, steering through the shelves despite their position. They eventually reach the end, where a chest was laying.

Sierra wasn't cooperating with Joey, causing her to be reckless. Because of that, Justine hit her head against the wall hard.

The banging sound made Joey shriek, as Sierra let go of Justine, making her fall and hit her head again. "Sierra!" Joey would yell out, as Justine slowly woke up, laying on the ground.

She groaned as Joey kneeled. "Justine? Are you ok?" He would shout. Justine would slowly regain memory again as she put her hands on her head due to the impact.

"Wait... what...?" Justine would mumble. Sierra would cover her mouth as Joey helped her up. "Are you ok?" Joey would say, slowly smiling. "Yeah..?" Justine would say again, opening her eyes.

She first saw Joey's face. "Where are we..?" She would ask. She would look to the side and see Sierra shocked. "We brought you here, we need to find something." Joey would explain. He helped Justine up. "Thanks..." she would say, still rubbing her head.

Sierra would go to the chest and attempt to open it, but it wouldn't. "We need a key!" She would shout. Justine and Joey would nod as they scatter around to try to find a key, while Sierra would be waiting.

"Is it in one of the potions?" Joey would ask, pouring the liquids out of the bottle. Justine would also do it. A few minutes passed, Joey and Justine would be working together. They would both reach for a potion at the same time and pour it out together, where a key dropped out. "Got it!" They would both say, Joey, picking it up and running to the chest, unlocking it. Justine would run-up, and see that Sierra snatched the item inside alongside with a note.

"You have found one of the three items that are needed to do a certain ritual." Sierra would say out loud, reading the note. She sighed looking up, where she saw that Justine was showing Joey Marcus's phone.

"I forgot that is was in my hands the whole time!" Justine would say, as Joey looked through it and smiled. "Never thought that we could get a phone during this period." Joey would mumble. Sierra would roll her eyes. "Come on guys!" Sierra would say. "We found it, so let's get back!"

Their attention darted towards Sierra. "Right.." Joey would say as Justine nodded. Sierra would dash to the lounge, gripping on the lamp-like item, followed with Joey and Justine. Joey, still reviewing the futuristic phone.

Group 2:

Tim, Oli, and Eva would run into a room that they were commanded to. The room was messy. Papers were scattered everywhere on the tables and floors.

Books laid open facedown on the ground and tables. "This is going to take a while," Tim says, flipping over the books. "Depends on if we can work together well," Eva replies.

Oli picks up the books and stacks them by series. "Weird. There's a lot of copies of this series." Oli says, looking at the books. Eva and Tim search through the pieces of paper.

"Could it be a way to get the item? Or is it to distract us." Eva says, thinking. Tim gets a paper cut while picking up a piece of blank paper.

"Ow!" He says, as his blood drips on the paper. "You alright, Tim?" Oli asked. Suddenly as Tim's blood made contact with the piece of paper, words starting forming.

"Guys, check this out!" Tim says, moving pieces of paper off a table and placing the paper down. Oli and Eva walk over to Tim and look at the sheet of paper.

"Holy crap!" Oli says as he starts reading. "The Beginning, The Middle, and The End," Eva says. "I wonder what it means." Oli quickly runs over to the stacks of books that he organized and places them on the table.

"I've seen these titles on these books. The thing is, there are multiple of them." Oli says. More words appeared on the piece of paper. "Author alphabetical." Tim read off the sheet.

"Maybe organize them in alphabetical order by the author's name?" Eva suggested. "It could work. They were written by different authors." Tim says.

"But what about the other novels?" Eva says. "No, they're written by the same author for each of the other books," Tim says. "Then let's get on with this!" Eva says.

"The Beginning is written by Andrew Hall," Tim says. "He starts with an A, so he's probably first." Tim grabs all "The Beginning" books and stacks them, putting them first.

"The Middle is written by Sybil Krause," Eva said. "The End is written by Fred Wren," said Oli. "That means Sybil is the last one because F is the next letter," Tim says.

They quickly stack up "The End" books and place them second, doing the same thing for "The Middle" and placing them last.

Suddenly, the book in the middle opened up, revealing a jar of black sand. On the lid, it read, "You have obtained one of the items for a certain ritual."

Eva takes the jar and looks at Tim and Oli. "Let's go!" They run off towards the lounge, as their footsteps echoed through the hallway.

Group 3:

Matt would quickly run ahead of the girls, waiting outside of the room they'd been instructed to go to. "Matt, slow your ass down!" Lele shouted. "Yeah, I can't keep up, boo!" Glozell says.

He'd tap his foot impatiently while waiting for the girls. "You girls are so slow." He says, waiting. Lele reached up to Matt and slapped his face.

"Maybe because you don't have heels like us!" Lele said. Matt touched the side of the cheek on the area where Lele slapped him. "Ouch," Glozell says, walking into the room.

Lele and Matt walked into the room as well. "What the hell is this!" Lele shouts as her voice echoes throughout the room. Inside the room are shelves of silverware, plates, teapots, glass cups, and a lot more.

Matt tilts his head. "How can your voice echo throughout this room?" He asks. Lele shrugged and walked over to the cups. "These look expensive," Lele says.

"Well duh. This is a mansion." Matt says. Lele gives a glare at Matt, while Glozell checks out the plates. "Joey should've got the mansion, so wouldn't the previous owner pack up everything else?" Glozell says.

"We-Well uh," Matt says stuttering. "She got you there!" Lele says laughing hysterically. "Are there any clues to find our item here?" Matt asks, searching throughout the shelves.

"Or we could smash them," Glozell suggests. "Yeah, smash them on Matt," Lele replies. Matt glares at Lele and grabs a plate. "Oh hell no!" Lele says as she starts running away.

Matt gives a smug look and smashes the plate on the floor. The smash echoes throughout the room as the plate stays shattered. "Anything happens?" Glozell asked, putting a small tune to it.

Matt shook his head as Lele popped her head out. "Lele, you can come out. We have to try to work together to get the item." Matt says.

"Fine," Lele says, grabbing a plate and smashing it on the ground. Glozell and Matt would check inside the teapots, looking for anything.

Lele has smashed all the plates and started to help Glozell and Matt check the teapots. Lele and Matt grabbed the same teapot and Matt looked inside. Inside there was water and on the lid of the teapot was a note.

"You have obtained the last item you need for a certain artifact. Be prepared for what you're about to summon." Lele read off the lid. Glozell touched her head. "I can't believe it!" She says.

"I got it first!" Lele says. "No, I did!" Matt argued back. The argument went on for a couple of minutes until Glozell hit them with her cane. "Ow!" They both said.

"Enough arguing! We need to get back to the others, boo's!" Glozell said, walking away. "You know what, just take the teapot," Matt says, letting go of the teapot.

Lele smirked, and walked off with Glozell, leaving Matt by himself. He grabbed a teapot and smashed it. "Ah, that felt good," Matt says to himself.

He then began running, trying to catch up to Glozell and Lele. As he did, everyone else was in the lounge.

End of group challenge

Justine was awake and still looking at Marcus's phone, showing it to Joey. Oli and Eva were chatting with each other and Sierra and Tim were talking to each other. "Guess we're late to the party!" Glozell says laughing.

Justine looked up and laughed. Marcus came into the room with an energy sword and laser gun in hand. "Well, let's set it up," Marcus says. Sierra takes out the sheet of paper and places it on the table.

"You need to use black sand to make this symbol," Marcus said, pointing on the symbol on the paper. "Then you pour the teapot water onto the sand, and the person in the middle activates the lamp."

"Who wants to go in the middle?" Eva asks. They all look at each other, and no one steps up. Finally, Justine raises her hand. "I'll do it." She says.

Marcus nods, as the group sets up the ritual. "Make a circle of sand in the center." Sierra would read off the note, as Tim would use the black sand his group found to make a circle around Justine, who was acting bored.

Tim would roll his eyes as he finishes making the circle. "Done." He would say, cracking his spine after bending down for so long. "Oh..." Oli would say, disgusted, as Sierra began. "Pour the water over the sand." She would read next. "Who has the teapot?" Matt would exclaim out, as Lele come running out with it.

Matt sighed before she began pouring. The group would watch her doing it as silence filled the room, Marcus sweating, looking nervous.

Lele would bend up, signaling Sierra that she was done. Sierra then took a deep breath, then continued reading. "Then the group must surround the middle person, the middle person's role is very important. To begin the ritual, the middle person must need a lamp. Then he or she will turn the lamp on and chant the words needed."

The group would stay silent. "Okay then..." Matt would whimper, as he sat down on the circle, followed with the group doing so. Justine would grab the lamp beside her, putting it right in front of her.

Silence filled the room. "Hey, what am I supposed to chant?" Justine would shout, fidgeting with her headpiece. The room went silent again. "Here..." Marcus would whisper to Justine, handing her a note. She would take it, giving a nod while reading it in her head.

She turned, staring at Joey. He had known why she did. He held up the phone, causing Justine to nod. He put it away, as she sighed. "Three, two, one.." She would say, getting ready to turn the lamp on.

She had pulled it on. The lamp turned bright, causing black swirls slowly appearing, barricading their chance of escaping. The winds blew, slowly becoming strong, blowing debris into their faces.

"What is this?" Eva would shout terrified as Justine began chanting. "Hearken to these words, hear my cry. I call to your spirit from the other side. I wish to speak to you here. Come to me, I call you now!"

A figure would slowly walk towards the group, looking as if it was forming from the black smoke. Justine would be clenching her hands, closing her eyes hard as if she didn't want to die. The group jumped back as the figure drew his knife.

His eye would catch onto Justine, who was still praying. He ran for her as if he was thirsty for her heart. "Justine! Watch out!" Joey would shout. Justine would open her eyes in an instant, only to see the man running towards her. She screamed, but couldn't.

The man had grasped his grip onto her neck, holding her up. The group screamed and freaked out as she choked, gagging while trying to pull herself away, gripping on his hands as he laughed maniacally.

"She didn't do anything!" Glozell would shout. "Are you a killer or something? You see someone, you kill them?" Eva would shout, angry at the man. The group kept on screaming for a few seconds before they heard Marcus' voice.

"Not today, Karter!" Marcus would say, hissing. Karter turned around, only to meet Marcus' energy sword plunged right through his heart. He let go of Justine, causing her to fall and hit a heavy thud, coughing, trying to breathe again.

Joey would run to Justine, worried. "How many times do we need her to suffer until we can get the artifact?" He would yell, as Justine turn to her side, still coughing.

Karter would fall limp, blood leaking from his wound. "Eww..." Matt would say, retreating. Justine would slowly get up, catching her breath, hyperventilating. As soon as her vision becomes clear, the first thing she sees is Karter's motionless body.

She would jump, screaming. "What... what is this?!" Justine would whimper, in the mix of disgust and shock.

Joey would help her up, hugging her tightly after. They would see Marcus staring at Karter, now his blood drenching the carpet. Marcus would be breathing heavily.

"Sweet revenge..." He would whisper, smiling like a devil. His words were somehow audible to the group. He would then look at them, all shocked, clenching onto something. "Thank you..." He would say, turning his to his watch and then pressing onto a button, going through it.

"You're... traveling back?" Justine would ask, letting go of Joey. Marcus's attention is now on Justine. He gave a nod, before going back. Lele and Eva would look disappointed, about to bawl out. "Can't you stay with us for a little bit?" They would both say at the same time.

His attention now is on them. Eva would blush, as he said, "No..." in his heavenly voice. Lele would almost faint, laying on Eva. He gave a wave, before pressing onto it again. The group would give a wave again, as his thumb pushed onto a button on the side.

He would successfully do it, but a hologram would show up colored red. "Is that a warning, something didn't work?" Justine would ask.

Marcus gave a nod, starting to frown. He started pressing the buttons on his watch, but nothing worked. Marcus soon started panicking, pressing every button in different orders.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Sierra asked concerned. "I never thought I'd run out! I thought I'd have enough to come back and leave!" Marcus says quickly. "What do you mean run out?" Oli asks.

Marcus lets go of his watch as it falls onto the floor. He falls onto the couch, looking up at the light. "Quick question, why did you have to kill, uh, Karter. I think that was his name." Eva asks.

Marcus looks at Eva and sighs. "He tarnished my family history, made me and my family disrespected for our entire lives. And I wanted revenge." Marcus says.

"What do you mean that you didn't have enough?" Tim asked. Marcus stays silent. "Marcus?" Sierra says, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I didn't have enough blood to fuel up the watch." He says softly. "Blood?!" Justine says shocked. Marcus nodded and stood up, grabbing the watch.

"I need an entire human body supply of blood to function this watch," Marcus says. "I thought I had enough to travel here and back before it ran out, guess I was wrong."

Marcus looks at the guests, looks down, and sighs. "I need one of your guys' blood so I can go back to the future." Joey looks at Marcus and raises his eyebrow.

"Why do we need to do it? Why can't it be someone else other than us?" Joey asks. "Because you're the only ones here. Now, please vote to choose two people to go against each other and fight for their life." Marcus says.

He looks at the group once more. "I don't want to do this, but I have to get back to the future," Marcus says. Marcus walks over to the wall and leans against it watching the voting commence.

"Let's break off into groups and discuss then," Joey says. Matt and Tim walk together and start talking. Sierra, Lele, and Glozell break off into a group and start talking.

Joey and Justine talk as Oli and Eva talk. "I think we should vote Tim in," Joey whispers to Justine. Justine nods, agreeing to the idea. Joey and Justine sit down, ready to vote.

"Jeez, Justine and Joey decided quickly," Oli whispers to Eva. "I think we should vote Justine, honestly," Eva says to Oli. "She didn't do anything but go in the middle. The rest of the time she was knocked out." Eva says.

Oli nods, uncertain of the idea. They both sit down on the couch, also ready to vote. Tim and Matt argue for a bit on who to vote for, but they decide to vote for Sierra and Lele.

Glozell, Lele, and Sierra decided to vote for Matt, Tim, and Joey. As they call to cast their votes, Arthur shakes the hat, mixing it up. He stops shaking and looks at the guests.

"Good luck to you all," Arthur says. Marcus stops leaning against the wall and stands by Arthur. Arthur reaches into the top hat and starts digging around.

He pulls out a card, and unfolds it, revealing it to the group. "Sierra." Sierra gasps, looking at the others. "Why would you guys do this to me?" Sierra asked scared.

Arthur reaches into the hat and draws another name. "The second name is Justine." Justine also gasped, shocked as well. "Seriously guys? I almost got killed by that Karter dude!" Justine says.

Tim shrugs. "It's an eye for an eye, Justine. Maybe Andrea will be avenged from your death." "Shadddyyy!" Glozell says. Justine glares at Tim. "For the last time, I did not kill Andrea!" Justine shouts.

"Whatever," Tim says. Marcus touches Sierra's and Justine's shoulder, as Lele and Eva gasp in the background. "H-He's touching them, but not me!" Lele and Eva whisper to each other.

"If you girls could follow be please." He'd say softly. "Wait!" Justine says before leaving. Marcus looks at Justine. "What is it?" He asked.

"If I survive, can I keep your phone?" Justine would loudly whisper. Joey laughs for a moment, taking the phone out from his tuxedo pocket. Marcus shrugged. "Sure, I could just buy another one." He says.

Justine squeals in excitement, as Marcus leads them down to the basement. "Why are you happy? It's me or you whose gonna die!" Sierra would shout at Justine, her backing away.

They would reach the basement, now looking like a murder scene. "Why... is there a lot of blood..? It wasn't like this before!" Sierra would say, groaning afterward.

Justine would be behind Marcus, acting like if he was her shield. "Can you go to a side..?" Marcus would say, stopping. The would both gulp, slowly walking to one.

They would both face each other, each shaking hard, Sierra crying as Justine sweating, drenching her coat. Tubes would slowly eject from the wall. Like a vacuum, they would pull and connect the girls to it.

At this point, Sierra was bawling, as Justine bit her lip. Marcus would pull a desk to them, and then a device. Justine would give a faint smile, as Sierra's tears would drip onto the device.

"On this, there are some questions that you need to answers. The first person to get all of them right is the victor, and the loss will have their blood sucked out. Each question you get wrong though, you get some of your blood sucked out." He would say, his voice slowly becoming soft.

Sierra's cries would cease, her face being a bit happy because of Marcus' assuring voice. "What are the questions on?" Justine asks, examining the device.

Marcus connects his watch to the machine and looks at Justine. "Technology." He'd say and then shrug. "Oh, I'm screwed," Sierra muttered. Justine's face lit up, determined to win.

"The device will turn on when the challenge starts. Good luck to you both." Marcus says, walking over to his watch. Justine takes off her gloves and places them on the side of the desk.

Sierra takes a deep breath, ready to start. The devices turn on as a bright screen shines in their eyes. "My eyes!" Sierra says, covering them.

Justine, however, would be answering the first question. "Who created Apple? EASY." Justine says, aggressively pressing the screen. "STEVE JOBS IS THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND!" She'd say.

Sierra, however, would struggle on the first question. "I don't even know this!" Sierra said as she pressed a random answer. And surprisingly to her, she got it correct.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh." Sierra says. Justine would quickly breeze through the questions without difficulty, as Sierra was far behind. Justine would be stuck on the last couple of questions.

"Thanks a lot, brain for not remembering this!" Justine says frustrated. Sierra took this as an advantage and answered the questions. By the time Justine was on the last question, Sierra was stuck once again.

"I have no clue about this.." Sierra muttered. She pressed an answer, but she felt something suck on her. She looked at the tubes and saw her blood being drained and put into the watch.

"Well, that's wrong.." She muttered. Justine looked at the answers she knew were right, and thought hard. "This one." Justine pressed an answer and her device turned off.

Sierra looked up and turned her head to Justine. "Did I?.." Sierra started, but she was then cut off as her blood got sucked out of her and placed into the watch.

"Sierra!" Justine shouted in horror as she saw Sierra's body become dry to the bone. Marcus places his hand on Justine and grabbed his watch.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly into her ear. Justine would look at Sierra's body for a moment, and looked at Marcus. "I wanna go." She said softly. Justine grabbed her gloves on the desk and placed them back on her hands.  
Marcus nodded and held Justine's hand while walking back to the group.

* * *

When Justine entered, everyone gasped in shock. "What happened to Sierra?" Oli asked.

"S-She got her blood sucked out of her and died," Justine says stuttering. Lele looked at Marcus, seeing that he was holding Justine's hand. Lele frowned slightly and turned her head back towards Justine.

"I'm sorry about your friend. But since you helped me.." Marcus says, reaching inside his bag. He pulled out the artifact. "You get this," Marcus says.

He hands the Artifact to Justine and clutches his watch. "I suppose I have to leave now," Marcus says. Justine let go of his hand and smiled slightly at him. "Stay safe," Justine says.

Marcus smiles as the group says goodbye to him. He presses some buttons on his watch and a blue portal appeared. "Farewell then," Marcus says.

He waved one last time to the group, but before he entered it, he turned around. "Enjoy my iPhone Justine." He said laughing and entered the portal as it then closed.

"Well, we got one more artifact," Tim said. They nodded as Justine placed the artifact down. "You're lucky that Marcus held your hand," Eva whispered into Justine's ear.

Justine smiled as Joey walked by her side and slipped Marcus's phone into her hand. "Well, let's get on with the other artifacts then," Matt says.


	5. Alex x Destorm

/|~ Alex's P.O.V. ~|\

"Is that fine?" Lauren would say, showing up a blank book. "I made it myself." She would say.

I smiled, "It's perfect." I would say. I take the book from her hands and began going through the pages which is blank. "We now need to publish it..." She would mumble. I look around. I had forgotten that we were in debt, living in a tiny house. It had been a while since publishing my last book, and that we went bankrupt.

"I'll pay you later, I know just the man that we need." I would say, picking up my stack. I would grab an empty binder and put all of the pages in. "You don't need to.." She would say, walking up to mean kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled. "Thanks, honey..." I would say, grabbing the binder and the book. I would walk out of the apartment, place the items in my bag, and heard Lauren say, "Have a safe trip!"

* * *

I step out onto the dirt road as I watch horses go by. "Destorm Power.," I mutter to myself as I start walking. "I hope he can print out my pages into the book and publish it," I mutter to myself.

I walk past the saloon and peek inside. I see a saloon girl inside and people drinking beers. I shrug and walk inside for a drink. The door swings open, and I walk over to the barman.

"Aye, it's Alex! Any new novels you're writing?" He says, laughing. I smile and sit down. "I'm about to publish one, Tom," I reply. "I wonder what's going to happen in the future," I ask, placing my bag on the table.

"Who knows, it's 1886, Anything can happen," Tom replies. "I'll take a beer," I say. Tom nods and starts making my drink. I turn my attention towards the blonde-haired saloon girl.

"Did they just hire her?" I ask Tom. "Yup, she's getting us money by hustling these men," Tom replies as he pushes my beer to me. I start drinking my beer.

I see that she eyes at me and faintly smiles. I smile back, and stand up, handing Tom my empty beer glass. "Thanks for the drink, Tom." Tom smiles as I reach inside my jacket pocket.

"No need to pay, it's in the house," Tom says. I nod, grab my bag, and I continue walking towards Destorm's house, fidgeting with my bag.

I wonder if he's going to help me. I walk over to Destorm's gate and push it open. I look at his giant mansion and open my mouth in shock of the size of his house.

I walk over towards his door and admire the gardening. As I finally reach his door, I knock on it. I wait patiently, tapping my foot waiting for someone to answer.

I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I hold my breath. The door opens, and I see Destorm at the door, wearing a quality suit suitable for a ball. "What do you want?" He asks, crossing his arms.

I leave a blank expression on, seeing his smile that he was trying to keep in. He soon couldn't, scoffing first. I laughed. "Was that your technique?" He would say, smiling. I looked up. "I was... confused at first." I would say, imitating his scoff.

"Come in." He would say, moving out of my way. I would walk in, him closing the door behind me. He would catch up, now walking next to me. "What brings you here?" He'd say, nudging me with his elbow.

I laughed. "Hold on.." I would say, kneeling to the floor to put my heavy bag down. I would open it, and attempt to pull the binder out, but wouldn't come out.

"Do you need help?" He would say, kneeling to help me grab them out. A few minutes passed fulled of grunting and strength, and we eventually pulled it out. "Got it!" DeStorm would say, examining the binder. "Releasing a new book, huh?"

I nod, smiling. "And I'm guessing you want me to publish it?" Destorm asks. "Yeah, pretty much," I say, touching a vase full of flowers.

"There's a blank book in my bag, and I was wondering if you can print the words onto the pages from my book and then publish it for me?" I ask as I look at Destorm.

"Sure, why not." Destorm said. "Hooray!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. At that moment, I felt my fist touching the vase and moving it.

The vase crashed down onto the marble floor, shattering it. "Oh, my gosh.," I say quietly. The vase pieces scatter across the floor as some flower petals fall off.

Destorm bends down and touching a vase shard. "That was a pretty expensive vase, Alex." He says, looking at me. "I'm so sorry, Destorm!" I say, panicked.

He'd sigh, placing the vase shard back down. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I ask. Destorm pauses for a moment and looks at me.

"You can work for me, and I'll pay you money so you can pay me back for the vase you broke. And once you finish that, I'll publish your book." Destorm says.

"If you don't do it, I won't publish your book or help you with anything else." Destorm says. I place my hands on my head, pacing. "I'll do it. But before I leave, can I have ten dollars?" I ask.

"For what?" He asks. "To pay Lauren back for my book that she made," I reply. Destorm sighs reach into his pocket and hand me ten dollars.

"That's all the money I'm going to give to you. Unless you work for me." He says. "I already said that I would do it," I say back. "Alright, go home and have some rest. Come back to my house tomorrow and you'll start working." Destorm says.

I nod, walking towards the door. "I'm sorry, Destorm." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's fine, just make sure to be here tomorrow." He says. "And I'll be holding onto these," Destorm says, holding the binder and book.

I nod again and walk outside.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment and walk-in. "Lauren, I'm home!" I say holding the money in hand.

I hear no response. I sighed. I put my bag down and walk to my desk, anxiety hitting me from what happened at Destorm's.

I leaned back, but I slowly heard some strange, very strange noises. My anxiety hit me again, stronger than ever. "Lauren?" I would shout. The noise stopped.

I flinched. I grabbed my knife and stood up. The noises would slowly appear again. I was sweating, drenched.

I slowly made my way, investigating the house, going through each corner. Then I look into the bedroom. The door was almost closed, but still visible. I see Lauren in there with another man.

I dropped my knife in shock. It cant be... I automatically ran through the door and burst it open. Lauren would let go, only to see my face.

"Alex!" She would shout. I burst to cry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I would shout through my tears. "It's not what it looks like!" Lauren would say, also starting to cry.

I look at the man. "AARON?!" I would shout again, now shedding more tears. He gave a nod, covering his naked self with a blanket. I looked back at Lauren. "WHAT WAS THIS FOR?"

/|~ Destorm's P.O.V. ~|\

Gosh. I should apologize for Alex for being a little rough on him. The carriage dropped me off to his small house. He should be rich, I don't know why he's living in this small ass house.

I hear screaming and shouting, but it's not my business, he always watches movies loud. I make my way through the muddy pathway and greet his door.

I knocked on it. No response. But I slowly heard what the shouting was. "YOU CHEATED ON ME?" "WHAT DID I DO?" "ARE YOU USING ME?" I would hear.

It sounded like Alex. Now, he wasn't watching a movie. A worry feeling sprung up onto my legs. "Alex?" I would mumble, but of course, no response. I looked at the doorknob. It was unlocked.

To my surprise, I kicked it open instead. I rushed in. "Alex?" I shouted. I looked to my left, and there was his red, sobbing face.

I walked in, with my concerned look, to see Lauren, almost naked with someone in the sheets. "I'm never gonna talk to you again..." Alex would say, wiping his tears, grabbing his luggage and stuffing his clothes in.

I now ran to Alex, being worried. "Need help, bud?" I would say. I would look around, grabbing a tissue and handing it to him. "Thanks..." he would mumble, closing his bag and putting it on his back. He grabbed his other bag full of supplies and went out.

I look to my left. I see all of his papers laying there. I ran there, collecting the papers if they were important. I then ran out, hearing Lauren cry as I watched Alex standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Today isn't my day, isn't it." I hear him mutter. I reach out to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's not really," I say quietly.

Alex looked up at the now cloudy sky as it had started raining. "These are like my tears, rapidly falling yet not stopping until I get over it." He says.

The rain started coming down stronger and harder, drenching us. "I don't have anywhere to stay, I'm homeless now.." Alex says. "You can stay at my place if you want," I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "Positive," I reply, smiling. We walk into the carriage that I arrived in as the horses start going towards my house.

We both watch outside as people scramble to get inside. "If you want later we can go to the saloon and get some drinks if it makes you feel better," I say.

Alex shrugs. "Sure, I guess." The carriage pulls up to my house. I open the door, and walk over to Alex's door, opening it as well. "Thanks." He says. We walk over to the house door and unlock it.

"Choose any room you want in this house besides mine, of course. There's probably clothing in the drawers if you want to change." I say.

He nods and walks up to the stairs. I wait a couple of minutes for Alex, and then he walks down the stairs in a brand new outfit. "Fancy coat, Alex," I say laughing.

He smiles and adjusts his red scarf. "It feels weird to wear these clothes," Alex says, examine the outfit. "At least it's comfy."

I smile and take his arm. "To the saloon, we go!" We link our arms together, walking towards the carriage. I open the door for Alex, as we sit down. "The saloon, driver," I say.

We take off towards the saloon as the rain patters against the carriage. "I hope we don't slide into a home," Alex says. "Eh, this is a good driver. We probably won't." I reply.

We stop in front of the saloon, and we walk into it. "Alex, you're back! And with the one and only Destorm Power!" Tom says chuckling. "Hello, Tom," Alex says.

Alex and I sit down on the stools and order some shots. "Hey, how about you guys do a contest to see who can last the longest without passing out, vomiting, or falling!" Someone in the crowd suggested.

"Shots shots shots shots!" The crowd chanted. "Well, let's do it!" Alex says, standing up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the saloon girl watching us, sitting on a table.

I give a friendly wave, and stand up as well. Tom brings us one glass of shots so far. We both take one and look at each other as the crowd continues to chant.

I swig down the shot glass as does Alex. The crowd cheers, as we place or glass on the table. As Tom prepares us another shot, I see the saloon girl walking over to us.

She joins in on the chanting and Tom pushes us another shot. We swig down another shot and I see that Alex wobbles a bit. "Already about to fall?" I say cockily.

"Not now!" He says, slamming the shot glass on the table. I place my shot glass on the table too, waiting for the next drink. I suddenly feel a bit nauseous, but it soon fades.

"Give them a drink that has more alcohol!" The saloon girl says. Tom laughs, as he pours vodka into their drinks. "Oh snap! The vodka is out!" Some people in the crowd say.

I see Alex smirk, as he grabs the glass. "I bet Destorm is going to win!" A voice in the crowd says. "I bet Alex!" Another said. Soon people starting betting on who was going to win.

Some people also started throwing money. I drink the vodka, as does Alex. I start to wobble and I look over to Alex, who also wobbles. The crowd continues to chant.

"They're not tripping!" Someone in the crowd would say. I would begin to feel nauseous. As I turn to my left, I see Alex, gripping onto the table, but acting all fine.

"Harder!" Someone would shout. Tom would grab for another bottle, and pour it into the glass. He would then slam it onto the counter. "Tequila." He would say.

The crowd would be shocked, as Alex already drank it, then slamming it onto the table. I scoffed before I drank mine, the crowd silently watching me as I do. I slammed it down, acting like it was no big deal. The crowd would go shook again before I started to have a headache.

I slammed my hand on my head and started to lose balance. "Hey! He's trippin'!" Someone would shout. The room would spin in circles before I blacked out.

***

I wake up, slowly hearing a voice calling my name. I hear that it's Alex's voice. I feel being lifted, but I can't move. Everything feels sore and in pain.

I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I see that people are crowding around me and that Alex and Tom are carrying me based on the blobs. I begin to hear more clearly now as the loud room of the saloon came into my ears.

"I knew Alex was going to win!" A voice said. "Pay up!" I hear groans and I was being carried to a chair. I sat down, and close my eyes. "You were out for a pretty long time," Alex says.

"I was?" I say mumbling. "Yep, and that'll be seventy dollars for the drinks," Tom says. My vision becomes normal again, and I reach inside my pocket. I grab out my wallet and hand Tom seventy-five dollars.

"Five dollar tip," I say. "Thank you, sir!" Tom says. Alex leaves my side and grabs my top hat from the floor. He grabs it and places it on my head.

"There you go!" He said laughing. I hear footsteps approaching us. Alex turns around to see the saloon girl. "Hi, guys!" She says. We both wave to her and smile.

"My name is Tana. That was a pretty cool contest you guys did over there." She said. "Nothing like a drink to unwind," I say laughing. Tana smiles at us. "I hope I'll see you guys around," Tana says still smiling. "Well, get home safe." She says as she walks back to the crowd.

"She's right. We should get home, it's pretty late." Alex says pointing at the clock. I nod, and stand up and walk to the door with Alex. Just before we step out, the door opens.

Lauren walks in, and sees Alex. "Alex I.." She starts. "Don't talk to me." He says. Alex walks out of the door quickly. I hear Lauren sigh, and I look at her.

"You shouldn't have done that," I say, touching her shoulder. I walk outside and see Alex waiting in the carriage. It was still raining. I walk in and sit next to him. "Well, that was awkward," I say.

He nods slightly, looking forward. "I just want to sleep," Alex says, touching his forehead. "All the alcohol made me feel sick." I pause for a moment and nod.

"Careful, you might've gotten alcohol poisoning," I say, chuckling for a moment. In my peripheral vision, I see that he smiles a bit.

When we arrive at my house, it was still pouring pretty hard. We both walked in soaking wet. Water drips from our clothing onto the marble floor.

"I should probably take a shower before I get sick," I say. "I'll wait when you're done in my room," Alex says, walking up the stairs. I go up the stairs as well but go to the bathroom instead.

I take off my clothes and turn on the shower as the warm and steamy water touches my body. I stay in the water for a couple of minutes, washing my body with soap.

I turn off the water and dry off myself with a towel. I put on a bathrobe, and place my old clothes into a basket. I walk outside the bathroom and go into Alex's room.

I knock the door quietly. "Alex?" I say softly. No response. I open the door and see Alex sleeping on his bed. I smile faintly and close the door.

I walk into my room and lay in bed. "What a crazy day," I say quietly. I close my eyes and soon slip into the dream realm.

* * *

I wake up to a dimly lit room and I hear coughing in a different room. I quickly get out of bed and run to Alex's room. I see him coughing and sneezing a lot.

"Alex, are you okay?" I ask. He shakes his head. "You're sick?" I ask. He nods rubbing his nose. "Well, you did fall asleep when I was done with my shower. I think that's why you got sick from the rainwater." I say.

He nods. "I'm a sore throat, cough, runny nose, stuffy nose, headache, and pain everywhere." He says in a raspy voice. I look at him concerned. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," I say.

I go out, fearful that I'll get sick as well. I take a look at my wallet, then rush out to go to the clinic near me.

It was a ten-minute walk, but I ran instead, shortening it. The clinic was a long-running business, having my face representing it, but I didn't look at it when I got there. Instead, I ran into the door, possibly breaking it.

"Hey, the man of our clinic." The receptionist would say. I gave a nod, before going to the pharmacist. "Destorm! Surprised to see you here." The pharmacist would exclaim.

I gave a salute. "You have medicine for the flu, Spike?" I would ask, resting my hands on the counter. He would go into the cabinets right beside him, searching for it. "Here, anything else?" Spike would ask, placing the bottle on the counter. I looked up, thinking of any other symptoms that Alex mentioned.

I then darted my attention towards Spike. "That is for the flu, right?" He gave a nod. "For everywhere, but mostly heals the top part." He would explain. "Headaches?" I would ask. He scoffed. "It does everything, you don't need to ask anymore."

I looked at myself in stupidity. I took the bottle and dropped cash on the counter. "You don't need to, we already have it successful because of you." He would say, smiling.

I smiled as well. I grabbed the cashback and left. Clenching the bottle, I ran through the muddy piles back to my mansion.

I burst into it, scaring the maids and butlers that I hired. I dashed upstairs and ran into Alex's room. "Alex, I'm back with medicine!" I say, walking towards him.

"Great," Alex says in his raspy voice. I walk downstairs and grab a cup of water to Alex. I take out a pill, and hand it to Alex. "Put the pill in your mouth, drink the water, and swallow the pill." I instruct.

He sits up, and I see his shirtless chest. I stare at it for a moment, and he looks up at me, handing me the empty cup. "Here you go." He says. I take the cup and walk downstairs, putting it in the kitchen.

I walk back up and sit on Alex's bed. "I put the wet clothes in the basket," Alex says to me. "But I'm wearing pants, of course." I nod, plopping next to him on the bed.

"So, I'm guessing I can't work for you right now due to my condition," Alex says. "Don't worry, you don't have to pay for the debt anymore," I say.

Alex sits up and looks at me. "You sure?" He asks. I nod certainly. "However you can still work for me for some money if you want," I said. Alex stays quiet for a moment.

"Alright then." He says laying back down onto the bed. "I'll still publish your book though. I can do it now if you want." I say, about to stand up. "No, not now. I don't want to be alone. I like your company." Alex says laughing.

I smile and lay back down. "Very well then," I said. We stay quiet for a couple of minutes, looking up at the light. "Any new novel ideas?" I ask. "One or two, don't know if I'm going to write them though." He replies.

Alex yawns. "I'm pretty beat." He says. "You should probably get some rest. It'll help you with your sickness." I reply. He nods and closes his eyes.

In a couple of minutes, he's fast asleep, already snoring loudly. I smile at him, as his head starts falling onto me. I ruffle his hair slightly, but not too hard to wake him up.

Alex and I have been friends for a couple of years. We went to the saloon together, hung out together, and I even gave him some ideas for his novels to write.

I have a sudden urge to kiss him right now. I never thought I'd want to kiss a man. I shake my head, trying to erase those thoughts. It would also wake him up anyway.

I put my arm around him, and lean my head against his shoulder. I take off my hat and place it on the nightstand. I close my eyes, trying to sleep as well.

/|~ Alex's P.O.V. ~|\

I wake up to a feeling that someone's touching me. I open my eyes and see Destorm sleeping peacefully with his arm on me. I smile at him and lean my head against his arm.

His coat feels warm against my body, making me feel hotter. I turn my head around and put my face against his coat. It feels comfy. I lift my head and see that Destorm is looking at me.

"Comfy, eh?" He asks laughing. I smile back and sit up as my stomach grumbles loudly. "You hungry?" Destorm asks me. I nod as I lay back down.

"I'll get your dinner in bed then." He says. Destorm leaves the room as he leaves me by myself.

A couple of minutes pass until Destorm comes into the room with a tray in hand. "My mom's recipe of chicken and noodle soup." He says.

"Sounds good," I reply. Destorm places the tray in front of me as he hands me a glass of water and silverware. "Bottoms up!" He says laughing.

I grab the spoon and dip it into the soup. I put into my mouth as it explodes with flavor. "So good!" I say while chewing the piece of chicken. Destorm smiles as he walks towards the door.

"I'll tell the chef that then." Destorm then leaves the room, leaving me alone once again. I feel lonely without him in with me, like I want him with me at all times, embracing me with his warm arms.

I continue eating the delicious chicken noodle soup. As I continue eating the soup, Destorm enters the room with a glass of red wine in hand.

He walks over to me, and I lift my glass of water. "Cheers!" We both say, clinking our glasses together and taking a sip. "Don't forget when you finish eating, eat your medicine." Destorm reminds me.

I nod, continuing to eat my soup as he sits down. "Are you going to eat anything?" I ask. "I made myself a grilled cheese, that's why I took a while to get back up here." Destorm replies.

"Never thought someone like you would eat grilled cheese. I would think you would be eating caviar!" I say, laughing. Destorm smiles back at me. "Sometimes I don't want to eat fancy-schmancy food." Destorm says.

I finish my soup, feeling a bit better. I grab a pill from the container, put it in my mouth, and swallow it with water. "I'll take that then," Destorm says, grabbing the tray and cup.

He leaves the room for a couple of minutes and soon comes back. "Anything else you want?" He asks. "Just one thing," I say. "And that is?" Destorm asks.

"C-Can you sleep with me today?" I ask stuttering and nervously. Destorm stays silent for a moment. "I would love to." He says. I give a huge smile and Destorm sits on my bed.

"We still have a while until we have to sleep. Anything you want to do?" He asks. I began to blush a bit before I nodded. Destorm sighed, as he began to smile.

"There's a play tonight. Maybe you want to come with me?" He would say, staring right into my eyes. I blushed harder. "Is this like our first date?" I would say, giving a little giggle. Destorm would look back at the ceiling. "No.." he would mumble, starting to sweat.

"Let's just go." Destorm would say, getting up. I also get up, looking through the drawer my room comes with. "I recommend the suits, be nicely dressed." Destorm would say, smiling at me. I smiled back as he left my room.

I rummage through the drawer, trying to find a nice suit to wear for the theatre.

/|~ Destorm's P.O.V. ~|\

I pick out the iconic suit that I wear to my dates, adjust my bowtie, and put on my top hat. So this is happening... a date with a man.

All of my previous ones were with girls, but they didn't satisfy me. I sighed and looked up the ceiling, my hands on my hips. I'm gay...

I pushed the thought out of my head and rushed to Alex's room. I can hear him searching through the clothes. I knocked on the door.

"Alex, you done?" I would say, almost shouting. "No, I can't find a good one!" He would say, now banging his hands on the wood.

My body automatically bursts into the room. I see her shirtless chest with boxers on. I blushed as I walk towards him, now going through the drawer.

"Maybe we can be like a white swan black swan," I suggest. Alex nods, digging for a white tuxedo. I help him, digging as well. We keep digging until we reach the last tuxedo which of course had to be white.

We both reach for it and our hands touch for a moment. I blush for a moment and then laugh. "I know the perfect hat to go with this," I say, running out of the room.

I dash into my room and open my drawer full of hats. I take out a white fedora hat and run back to Alex's room. When I come back in, he's already dressed, waiting patiently for me.

I hand him his hat and he puts it on. Alex looks more handsome now. I blush once more as he lowers the hat. "Feels nice," Alex says. I link my arm with him, and we start walking.

"To the carriage then," I say. We walk down the stairs together and I grab our coats. It was raining again. "This time when we get back you better take a shower," I say laughing. I grab an umbrella and open it.

We walk outside and I open the door for Alex. "You first, sir." I say laughing. He smiles and enters the carriage. I walk in, closing the umbrella. "To the theater, driver," I say. The carriage then starts moving as raindrops against the carriage.

"Reminds me when we went to the saloon," Alex said. I chuckle as we then arrive at the theater. "I hear Gabbie Hanna and Tyler Oakley is going to be in the play," I say. "Really? I've always wanted to watch one of them in a play." Alex replies.

"Well, now you get to. With me." I say smirking. I open the door and step out. I open the umbrella, keeping Alex and me dry. We walk in, and I show our tickets. "Wow, you got tickets fast," Alex says.

"Nah, I had these for a while. I was wondering whether to give them away or not." I reply. "We're sitting on the second level, front row," I say. We walk to our seats and sit down. The curtains open, revealing Tyler Oakley and Gabbie Hanna.

The play goes on for a couple of hours. It's your typical play, dramatic music, dramatic scenes, sad scenes, all that jazz. The curtains close, signaling that the play ended. We both clap along with the audience. We stand up and walk down the stairs.

"What did you think of it?" I ask Alex. "That was amazing!" He replies happily. I smile, glad that he enjoyed it. "If you want, we can meet Tyler and Gabbie. I'm friends with them." I said.

Alex's face lights up and nods eagerly. "But after, can we go to the saloon for a drink?" He asks. I nod, linking our arms together. We walk down the steps, but we see Tyler and Gabbie greeting the crowd.

"Fancy outfits, guys!" I say laughing. Gabbie and Tyler turn their heads over to me. "Destorm, hi!" They say. "This is Alex, he's a fan of yours," I say smiling. "Ooooh! Are you on a date?" Tyler teases.

"I guess," I say shrugging. Alex would smile, and chat with Gabbie and Tyler while I wait. "It was nice meeting you guys!" He says, walking back to me. "Alright, let's go!" Alex says, walking outside.

"So, saloon right?" Alex would say, as I put out the umbrella. I gave a nod as we made out way to the carriage.

We stomp through the muddy walkway together. I can feel Alex's hand slither through mines to hold my hand, and that's where I began getting the urge to kiss him once again.

But again, I shook it off, but I couldn't since it was so strong. I daydreamed while walking about the possible scenario of us together when I felt a nudge.

"So it had been waiting there the whole time?" Alex would ask in amazement. I had to stop daydreaming and answer his voice that could and will make my day.

"Yeah." I would say. The rider would open the door for us, as Alex hopped on it, exactly like what my little nephew did when he tried it.

I gave a smile before hopping on it as well. Watching him smiling already makes me happy since I'm always stressed from the work that I had to do to get me into this position as a billionaire.

"So, Railroad Tycoon?" Alex would say as the rider closed the door after I adjusted myself. I gave a smile. "Novelist?" I would reply.

I felt a hand touch my cheek, turning my head. I next saw Alex's face, an inch before mines. I blushed as I felt his breath.

"Had I ever told you how much I loved you? Even if I dated Lauren before you?" He would say, whispering right in front of me. I smiled as the carriage took off.

We went silent for a few seconds before he fully charged at me.

He locked lips with me, pushing my head back as he slowly squishing my cheeks. That's when I knew I was gay; a male kissing me, a male. And I'm not gonna lie, that ten-second moment was the best ten seconds ever I ever had. Better than the girls, and better then I thought it would have been.


	6. Gabbie x Destorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is a continuation of Alex x Destorm. If you haven't read it, please do. Or just read this.

/|~ Alex's P.O.V. ~|\

I looked outside the window as it started to rain. Why does it always rain? I laugh at myself for a moment as I watch people scurry into buildings to escape the rain.

I turn my head over to the bags I placed on the seat. Destorm had asked me to go shopping for some outfits, and I obliged. I tried asking him to come with me, but he had to do some stuff.

I sigh and then turn my head back to the window. I smile at the thought of Destorm. Ever since he published my novel, I started to gain popularity and earn money, even though I live with him now.

Suddenly, the carriage starts bumping. We've ridden around here all the time, I wonder what's causing it. "Driver?" I say, looking through the curtain.

The driver turns their head to me. "What is it, sir?" He asks, looking away at the road. "What's causing the bumpiness back here?" I ask.

"We-" The driver starts but gets cut off by me. I look forward and see another carriage coming towards us. "WATCH OUT!" I shout. The driver then turns his head forward and swerved us to the right.

But the carriage heading towards us still went forward as the horses went face-first into the carriage. As they did, the bag flew up as the carriage broke off and starting spinning.

"Sh-" I get cut off as a broken piece of the carriage flies into my abdomen. The carriage then stops spinning as it smashes into pieces. I was now laying on the gravel road as it starts raining on me.

I feel dazed as my vision becomes blurry. I then see blobby another piece of the carriage fly towards me. It impales my arm and I scream in agony.

"AGH!" I shout as rain continues to drop onto my bleeding body. I raise my head and look at the crash. The horses were laid down, dead. The broken carriages were smashed to bits, as I see some figures laying in the wreck.

I look to my right and see a crowd forming by the accident. I lay my head back down and close my eyes. This may be the end of me.

I hear muffled screaming from my ears and then...

It just stopped. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

/|~ Destorm's P.O.V. ~|\

I finished filling out the paperwork for Alex's new upcoming book. I would smile as I picked up the papers, put them into a bag and ran out, knocking open my door.

I would grip on the bag in excitement as I dash down the stairs, Alex is gonna be so happy when he finds out that we can publish it. I would unlock my front door, and run out.

It was raining, but that wouldn't stop me from sending the paperwork. I strut to my mailbox and dump the papers in through the bag.

I should inform Alex about this. I would lean on the mailbox, daydreaming of the next possible scenario of us having it, when I heard shouting.

I would give a blank look to the right, to see a crowd. I look to my left and see an ambulance dashing here. Alex recently left the house, and there was a carriage on its side there, giving me anxiety.

Multiple ambulances would follow the first, filling me with anxiety, since it was near my mansion and the chances that it would hit it.

I would run to the crowd, blocking out the rain and the screams, and possibly outrunning the cars as well.

I would push myself through the crowd, making people trip. and when I reached the front, the first thing I saw was a body. My heart drops as I stare into his face. Alex... I burst out crying, turning on the look that nobody had ever seen.

"ALEX!" I would shout through my tears as the paramedics put him on the stretcher and into the car. I stared at them as they disappear into the distance.

I looked back to where Alex was laying. There was a huge puddle of blood laying, making my heart drop harder. The crowd would slowly separate, now leaving me whose standing at its place.

More ambulances would come, picking up the horses and the driver, as well as the carriage. Gosh, I need to pay for another.

I would look up, and see two familiar figures. I rubbed my eyes and looked back. They were Gabbie and Tyler both hugging, Tyler holding up an umbrella. I wiped my tears before greeting them. "Guys..." I would shout, walking up to them in the muddy piles.

They both looked up and saw my face that was just crying. "Destorm..." Gabbie would say, letting go. She would go in for a hug, while Tyler stood in his place, now putting the umbrella over us.

"You just revealed about your relationship with Alex yesterday and now..." I would hear Tyler mumble. I can feel my eyes building up with tears again, but I had to stop myself. Gabbie would let go, looking at my embarrassing face.

"I know I shouldn't cry.." I would say. Silence would pass by, before I heard, "It's right that you cried, don't be mad."

I looked down at Gabbie, who gave me a faint smile. I also smiled a bit too, but I couldn't, knowing that Alex might die. I turn my head back to the accident as I stare at the puddle of blood.

Alex's blood. "Jesus.." I mumble. What could've caused this disaster? I lower my top hat as I turn back to Gabbie and Tyler. "I'm going to be at the saloon. Join me if you wish." I say.

I then walk off towards the saloon as the rain drenches my suit.

* * *

I push the door open and sit down at a barstool. "Hello, Tom," I say. "Hello, Destorm. I heard about the accident that happened." Tom says. I nod and hand him some cash. "Give me some shots," I say.

He sighed. "What drink?" He would ask. I clench my hands on the counter. "Strongest." I would reply with, holding my tears in. The only thing I can think of is Alex, and the word going around in the bar.

Tom would slide a glass shot right in front of my hands. I would grab it, spilling some of the alcohol and instantly take it.

It felt therapeutic as I slam it down the counter. "More, please." I would say in a raspy voice. Tom would stop for a second before he took the glass and hand me another.

I would grab it, my hand shaking for some reason, and took it. I could feel that everybody's eyes were on me, but that didn't matter.

"Got enough? Two shots of spirytus are enough." Tom would say, his voice slowly shaking. I clenched my hands together and shook my head. "No..." I would mumble.

Tom sighed as he took what seems to be ten shots and fill them up. He would put them in a tray and right onto the counter, and in front of me.

I drink the shots as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head and see Tana walking towards me. She sits down at the barstool next to me. "Hey." She says.

I don't feel like talking to anyone, so I don't respond. "Listen, I know you're feeling down because of the accident, but you sitting here sulking around and drinking isn't going to help," Tana says.

I take another shot from the tray and down it. "Are you even listening to me?" Tana asks. I grunt. "Just shut up, Tana and leave me alone," I reply, drinking another shot.

"But you know I'm r-" I cut Tana off by slamming the empty shot glass down. "I said shut up and leave me alone!" I shout. The saloon goes silent from that moment.

I drink another shot and hand Tom more money. I stand up and start wobbling. I begin to feel nauseous and place my hand on the counter.

"Destorm?" I hear Tana's voice say. "I said shut up." I then walk outside and run towards my mansion, feeling sick.

* * *

I unlock the door and close it, hanging up my top hat as my wet suit drips onto the floor.

I walked up the stairs ran to the bathroom, kneeling to the toilet. I then puked inside the toilet, groaning after I did. I lean against the counter and look up at the light.

I close my eyes for a moment until I heard the doorbell going off. I got up slowly and walked down the stairs, the doorbells now annoying me. I opened the door and saw Gabbie standing outside in the rain.

"Hey, Destorm. Can I come in?" She asks. I nod, signaling her to come in. Gabbie walks in dripping wet. "I got a towel somewhere so you can dry off," I say running up the stairs.

I walk into the bathroom and grab a towel. I dash downstairs, placing the towel on Gabbie. "You do this to me but not to yourself?" Gabbie asks me, pointing at my wet tuxedo.

I shrug. "Just dry yourself off and explain why you're here," I say. I wait for a couple of minutes until Gabbie fully dries herself and hands me the towel back.

"Well, you just opened your relationship about Alex.. and now he's in the hospital.." She would say. I almost burst out crying, but I stopped myself. People think of me as the strongest person that they know.

"And I came to make you feel better, I know that Alex isn't here and could die, but I can be tour comfort." She would say. I sighed. Silence would go by before I nodded.

"Oh, and my house is being fixed because of plumbing, so do you mind if I stay over at yours for a bit?" She would say next. I shook my head, trying to hold my tears in.

Gabbie would get up, staring at me, who was still feeling down. "I'll get the mail." She would say, walking to the front door, and unlock it. She would grab an umbrella as well and head out, leaving the door wide open.

I stared at here while being opened the mailbox. I sighed as I got myself up and continue wiping myself with the wet towel. I frowned slightly, and walked upstairs, hanging the towel.

As I walked back downstairs I saw Gabbie's mouth open in what looks like a shock. I quickly went down the stairs and walked quickly over to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, placing my hand on her shoulder. I look at her hands and see that they were shaking. I raised my eyebrow slightly as she hands me the newspaper with her shaking hands.

I read the entire newspaper and when I finish, I drop it. "I-Is this true?" I say stuttering, looking at Gabbie. I starting tearing up as does Gabbie. She nods slightly, as I hug her tightly.

"It can't be... Alex couldn't have died.." I whisper into her ear.

* * *

I look at Alex's dead body lying inside the coffin. Tears run down my face as they close the coffin, and begin burying him. Gabbie stands by me, also crying. Tyler helps burry the coffin, as it starts to rain.

I watch the people bury Alex's body and feel Gabbie's head leaning against my arm. I place my arm around her neck, letting my hand rest on her shoulder.

The crowd begins to disperse, leaving me alone with Gabbie and Tyler. "I'm sorry, Destorm," Tyler says. I nod slightly, as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll move on eventually," Tyler says. A moment of silence passes then Tyler walks away from the cemetery, leaving Gabbie and me alone.

I take my arm off Gabbie, as I walk over to Alex's tombstone. I kneel and take off my top hat and place it on his grave. I continue to kneel for a moment and then I stand up.

I turn my head over to Gabbie and hug her once more as my tears continue to flow down heavily. "It's going to be okay, Destorm." I hear her say softly.

I let her go slowly as I wipe my face with my tuxedo sleeve. "I wanna go home," I say softly. Gabbie nods, as we walk towards the carriage. I sit down and look out the window.

It had started raining harder. Like the day Alex got in the accident. I shake my head and turn my head at Gabbie. She was also looking out the window.

The carriage begins to move as I turn my head back to the window, seeing lightning strike. "I hope we don't get struck by lightning." Gabbie said, laughing awkwardly.

I smile. I'm glad I have Gabbie to be my support buddy. At least I have someone I can count on as well. "Just make sure lighting doesn't strike a tree!" I said laughing.

A couple of minutes to silence passed until we finally reached back to my mansion. I open the door for Gabbie and smile. "Ladies first," I said. She smiles back at me and walks out of the carriage.

I walk over to the door and open it for her. "You're such a gentleman, Destorm." Gabbie says smiling. "Well, that's one of my best qualities," I reply.

I enter the house and close the door behind me. I plopped onto the couch and laid on my back. Gabbie walks over to me, sitting on the opposite couch.

Silence would go by. I would breathe heavily as Gabbie sat there with her hands clenching. The bell was just rung, signaling me to get up.

"Where are you going?" I would hear Gabbie say. I looked down at her, seeing that she was staring at me, making eye contact, but those didn't matter. "When the bell rings, that means dinner is ready." I would say.

Silence would go by again. "I'm sorry, I can't do eye contact." She would say, looking away and standing up to go to the kitchen table.

I scoffed at her words and followed her. She does look professional at my house... "Is it here?" I would hear suddenly. Alright, she's not professional. "Here." I would say instead, walking towards the opposite direction.

I could hear her run towards me and catch up with me by going to my left side. "Where?" I would hear her say.

I would point my finger to where the kitchen was standing, but I instantly got memories of sitting next to Alex and eating with him there.

***

"Haha! Destorm, you're so funny, and the food is amazing. I'm so happy to have you in my life."

***

I almost started crying again, but Gabbie luckily saw my face. "Destorm?" I would hear her, but all I can hear is Alex's voice.

I could feel her wrap her hands around me and lead me to the kitchen. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Gabbie would whisper, sitting me down at a dining chair. I feel her rub my back which suddenly makes me turned on.

I wipe my face with my sleeve and bury my face in my hands.

* * *

I stare at a photo with Alex and me. Today is the 1st anniversary of his death. I look down at myself who was dressed in black.

At least his book gets released after he died... they say to move on after a loved one passed, but I can't do that, instead, I keep on thinking about him every day. My door would creak. I instantly looked up at it, and see ahead slowly coming in.

Gabbie... forgot about her. She has been a really good supportive buddy... "Ready to go?" She would say.

She would be in her black dress which looked stunning, but I can see her being uncomfortable with it.

I nodded and folded up the picture again and put it into my pocket.

There, she leads me out through my mansion, acting like she now owned it. To be honest, I don't feel complete without Alex by my side.

We would head out. The sky was somewhere not raining for some reason, but I guess that won't ruin the roses. and the carriage would pull over for us. I opened the door of the carriage and watched as Gabbie walked in. I stepped in as well, closing the door.

The carriage begins moving as I feel ahead lean against me. I turn my head and see Gabbie leaning on me. I smile slightly as I wrap my arm around her as if I was snuggling with her.

What would I be doing if I didn't have Gabbie? I thought of multiple possibilities, but most of them landed on suicide. I feel the carriage stop as I snap out of my thoughts. We're at the cemetery already?

Gabbie sits up and opens the carriage door. I frown slightly, not having her in my arms. I get up, and walk outside along with Gabbie, and close the carriage door.

We walk over to Alex's grave and we stay silent for a moment. I look at the top hat that I placed on the crossed. I smile for a brief moment. It was still there but slanted a bit.

I grabbed a rose from my tuxedo and kneeled on the grass. With my shaky hand, I manage to place the rose right by his gravestone.

I would pick myself up, and see Gabbie do the same. Why can't I be as strong as her? She would get up and stare at the grave. I look up in the sky, the sun shining onto me. I would mumble, "I love you, Alex." I then look back at Gabbie. She would go and hug me on the side.

I swore I blushed a bit, but that didn't matter. I sighed, staring at the grass.

I heard a whistle in the background. It was our driver, our time was up. I looked back at Alex's grave, and back at the carriage.

"Gabbie, we need to go now." I would say, starting to walk away. She would run towards me, lifting her dress a bit.

I chuckle a bit. We would reach the carriage, the driver opening the carriage door and Gabbie rushing in there first.

I smile a bit. I would walk into the carriage next, fastening myself and then looking back at Alex's grave. It still always get me that he is there, resting beneath me.

I look back to the front, and there, I feel Gabbie hugging me a bit. I chuckle. She's cute. Wait, am I straight now? Surely I can't have a crush on her when I'm gay. I guess that's called bisexual.

"I love you, Destorm." I would hear. I look to my left and see Gabbie hugging me, crushing her cheek on my arm.

I tried to hold in my smile, thinking that Alex had been gone for a year. "You do?" I ask ruffling her hair for a bit. Gabbie giggled as she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Being your buddy is like being your mate." She said. I finally smile and laugh to myself. "I guess I do feel that way too," I reply. I feel Gabbie let go of me and straighten up. I look into her eyes and smile. I tried to break away, the thinking was awkward, but it was hard to. It was impossible.

I blinked, and then see Gabbie's lips press against mine. I exhale for a moment, placing my hands on her waist. I closed my eyes, my hands slowly crawling to her back. I'm making out with someone in a carriage again... well who cares? It must be good anyways.

I feel Gabbie place her hands on my shoulders as we break apart for a moment. I breathe for some air for a moment and smirked at Gabbie. "Never knew you were such a good kisser," I say.

"Well, you'd be surprised by the number of exes I have." Gabbie says smiling. I look at her again before I go back in for another kiss and lock our lips together. She felt like Alex, but better. So, I'm making out with Gabbie, in the carriage, Gabbie sitting in the exact spot at Alex. I smiled at my thought and continue for at least 10 seconds until Gabbie disconnected. It was comparable to Alex. It felt like as if he was there, but Gabbie exactly knows how to do it. Gosh, that's probably why she has this charming vibe. "Thank you for being here with me.." I would whisper, leaning my head on her shoulder.


	7. If Rachel Was In Colleen's Place

/|* Rachel's P.O.V *|\

"Then one of you must be chosen by vote to forfeit their life and enter the maiden. Once the door has been sealed and their screams ceased, the doll will be cleansed. Choose wisely. Their death will weigh on your conscience." I read off the maiden's door.

"Wait so one of us has to commit suicide?" Colleen asks.

"We have to choose right now who has to go inside there. " Joey says.

I was standing next to Colleen, hearing everyone plead their cases. But then, Joey says he's going to vote Colleen into the Maiden.

"No!" I say, worried about my sister's life on the line.

However, Colleen argues back, giving some valid points. But then Joey stops her, telling her we have to vote now.

I'm sickly worried that my sister is going to die right now. I see that Nikita, Rosanna, and Joey had voted for Colleen.

I'm not sure about Manny and Safiya though. Colleen votes after them. And now I am the last one to vote.

I look at the cards, thinking logically who I should vote for.

Manny: He's the strongest one here. If there's any strength challenge we will for sure need him. 

Nikita: She proved herself more than once. She's fearless and a tough competitor.

Joey: Sure, he did accuse my sister Colleen, but he still has information about the Society Against Evil that we could use. He also found the second Lazarus Coin.

Colleen: I can't vote for my sister. I just can't. 

Safiya: She's the smartest one here right now. She can quickly solve puzzles and is kind of our last hope.

Ro: She's like the glue of the group. Always keeping us together and has the heart of a saint. She may not be the smartest or strongest or the most fearless one, but she'll keep us going no matter what.

Then, there's me. I look at my card and think to myself. "If they all voted Colleen then she has a high chance of dying. But I'd rather die than my sister."

I pick my card, give it to Calliope, and walk back to the group.

"I will now shuffle and draw one." says.

I bite my lip, watching Calliope shuffle. I'm just praying it's not Colleen.

"Not Colleen."

Calliope stops shuffling. 

"Not Colleen."

Calliope then draws a card. 

She keeps it away from us, however. "Not Colleen. PLEASE, not Colleen." Calliope turns the card. 

"The Disco Dancer."

I feel as if the world has caved into me. I barely have any time to think before I say it. I won't regret it. I have to save my sister. 

"Wait! WAIT!" I shout. Everyone stops looks at me. But Colleen, she looks at me like she knows what I'm going to do.

"I-I'll do it. I'll go in instead of Colleen." I say.

"Rachel, no! I can't lose you!" Colleen says as tears come down.

"I'd rather die than see you die," I say firmly. 

"B-But what about me?"

"Rosanna could cheer you up," I say, giving a sad smile and both of them.

"I don't want you to leave me! I don't! What about Trent and Chris? A-And Blaze? " Colleen says as even more tears come down.

"Then get out of here, and take care of them for me," I say as tears also start coming down from my face.

"Okay Rachel, are you ready?" Joey asks.

I nod, looking at Colleen, who is still crying. "I'll miss you guys," I say, giving them all a hug. I hug Colleen tighter though.

I step up to the Maiden and go inside. I brace myself for the pain that's about to come. They close the door and the spikes impale me. I give out a bloodcurdling scream. It hurts so much. I just want the pain to end. The pain of me dying for Colleen to end. 

I feel my life slowly getting the drain out of me. My screams have gotten quieter. Then.. all I see is darkness.

/|* Colleen's P.O.V *|\

I cry even harder as I hear Rachel scream. I didn't want anyone to endure that. Not even my worst enemy. It hurts even more than my sister had to go through that.

Rosanna comes up to me, crying too. I know how much it hurts for her to see someone die. And to see someone else cry. "I'm so sorry Colleen," she whispers to me and then hugs me.

Everyone then surrounds me and hugs me. Even Joey. I cry harder, knowing that all these people care for me.

I just want all this pain and suffering to end. I just want everyone back. I just want to leave this horrible town.

The group then leaves the area. As I walk out, I look back at the Maiden, knowing that my sister was inside there. 

We walk back into the lounge and place the artifact on an empty spot. I sit on the couch, sobbing.

Ro comforts me, as does Safiya. While they did, Joey takes out the Lazarus Box and places it on the table. Safiya stands, taking the coin out of her pocket. As Joey takes his coin out.

They put the coins in and the box opens. But inside it is a harp. 

"The Harp of Lazarus only has one song left to play before its magic is gone. Its music has the power to bring one of your friends back from the dead. Name them and strum the harp three times." Nikita reads.

"Oh my god, I just got chills," Manny says as he puts his hand over his mouth.

"The two who found the coins will make the final choice on who returns." Nikita finishes.

"We have to decide who comes back," Joey says, stating the obvious. "Please choose wisely," Manny says. 

I am so shocked. They can bring someone back. I instantly think of Rachel, but then I think, "Would she help the group? She was useful, but nowhere near as Safiya or Matt."

I look at Joey and Safiya, and they look at me. "Colleen.." Safiya starts. 

"No, don't worry. I know you're going to bring back Matt. I'll be fine." I say, giving a barely noticeable smile. 

Rosanna perks up, giving a big smile. I smile at her and hug her. Joey and Safiya nod.

Joey strums the harp three times and he places it down.

"I guess we just wait then," Safiya says.


	8. If Tyler Died Instead Of Safiya

/|* Tyler's P.O.V. *|\

Safiya and I just escaped the funhouse, and we find out we have to choose one of the captured to vote for. And this will probably be one of the hardest ones.

We walk into the lounge to see only Calliope alone without Mortimer.

"Calliope, where's Mortimer?" Safiya asks.

"Don't know. He took off in a fright, haven't seen him since." She replied.

"That's odd." I think to myself. Calliope then sets up the cards and Safiya and I sit on the couch, discussing who to vote for.

"Well, Matt just got back. So, I don't think it's fair to put him in another death challenge." Safiya says.

I nod, agreeing. "I don't think we should vote Joey in either. He knows a lot about the Society Against Evil, and he could help us." Safiya nods, also agreeing.

"Then that leaves Rosanna, Manny, and Nikita." She says. I sigh, not wanting anyone to go in.

"Who has done the least amount of helping?" I ask. Safiya looks at me, then I look at her. I know her and I both think "Rosanna".

I seriously do not want to vote in Rosanna. She is such a sweetheart, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Then who has done the least amount of help out of Nikita and Manny?" Safiya asks.

"Manny," I say. We then stand up and choose who to vote for. I vote for Rosanna and Saf votes for Manny.

We sit back down on the couch. "What do we do now?" I say. "I guess we just wait."

* * *

A couple of minutes pass then we see Matt, Joey, and Nikita come in the room. Matt stays silent for a bit, then says, "Who voted for Ro?" I bite my lip looking at Safiya, and then Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt, but... I did." I say, not looking him in the eye.

"You know, she could die. She could die because of you." He says, not making eye contact with me either.

"Matt.," I say sympathetically, then look at Nikita, who now knows who voted for Manny.

"Bitch, if Manny dies, it's both because of you." She says, glaring at us, but mostly Safiya.

"Great, we made two enemies." I think to myself.

I see that Matt and Nikita sit on separate parts of the room, away from us. I just hope none of them die, but I know one of them will. Either way, I will have a Matt hating me, or Nikita.

But I don't want Ro to die. She's one of Safiya's best friends here. They made an alliance together with me and Matt. But I guess I already broke it since I voted for her.

But I don't care. I still want her to come back.

* * *

/|* Rosanna's P.O.V. *|\

I am utterly and completely terrified. I'm afraid of dying, but I'm mostly afraid of Matt. If I die, what'll happen to him? I don't want him to stop helping the team because of my death and make enemies whoever voted me in. 

I walk back to the funhouse with Manny and look at him worriedly. I don't want either of us to die. He notices it and comforts me. I'm really glad there are people that care for me.

When we walk into the elevator, it takes us to the room with balloons. And Manny and I see a row of lollipops with paper with flavors on the card.

We read the card and figure out we have to taste the lollipops and figure out which flavor they are.

I think I got it down. As a foodie and baker, I for sure know different tastes.

I finish the lollipops pretty easily, but the flavor lingers in my mouth. I see Manny, struggling. but I try to cheer him on.

"C'mon Manny, you can do this!" I shout. He gives me a small smile and he keeps going with the candy.

I go into the elevator which leads me to the lava room. I see holes in front of me and bean bags to the side. 

"I have to toss them in there?" I think to myself. I do have a pretty good aim. So I'm hoping I can breeze through this challenge as well. 

Just as I'm about to finish, Manny comes in the room. I quickly toss my last beanbag and I make it.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Manny says frustrated.

"You have to toss the beanbags in the holes, Manny!" I say as I run to the elevator to the next and final challenge.

The room I go into is really weird. Everything is upside down, everything is the wrong way, it's like physics doesn't exist here! 

But then again, I don't know physics! That's more of Matt's caliber. 

"Stop thinking about him, Ro! Just do your best to survive and you might see him again!"

But I think I got this. I've gotten the hang of everything else, so I know I can do it. I know I can. But now I can do is hope my skills can do it. All I can hope is to survive.

/|* Tyler's P.O.V. *|\

It's been about seven or so minutes since the challenge started I believe. Matt and Nikita are still not talking to Safiya and me, so I decided to confront them. 

I stand up and walk over to Matt and Nikita, and Matt looks at me.

"Listen, Matt. I know you're mad at me for voting in Rosanna. And I know I broke the alliance, but I'm sorry. We need the most helpful people." I say, looking at Matt straightly in the eye.

Matt looks at me for a bit, then finally speaks.

"Look, I understand. But this is hard on me. I just don't want to lose her. I don't want her to leave me." Matt says.

I can hear his voice shake when he said that. I know that he cares for her. I do too.

Safiya comes over and talks to Nikita. Eventually, we're all on good terms now so, Matt shares something he got during the funhouse.

"The Carnival Master corrupted one of you." Matt reads.

"Do you feel weird, Tyler?" Safiya asks jokingly. 

"Why do you think it's me?" I say laughing.

We all go back to the couch and wait for either Manny or Rosanna. And after a couple of minutes, the door opens. 

"Moment of truth." I think to myself.

But instead of Ro or Manny, Willie comes waltzing into our lounge and in his hand is a fishhook. "Is he here to kill one of us?" 

The group breaks off and Joey starts throwing pillows at Willie. "What are you doing? We didn't go into the challenge! What happened to Manny and Ro!"

And I notice Willie edging closer to me. Oh, no... I'm going to die.

And suddenly, I feel a blade dig into my intestines and my blood spilling out like a fountain. I feel myself falling into the ground and hit it hard.

I hear someone shout "No!" but I don't know who. My hearing starts to get muffled, my eyes begin to become fuzzy around the edges, and my breathing begins to get raspy.

Then, everything stops. And I can't feel anything. All I see is darkness.

/|* Safiya's P.O.V. *|\

As I see Willie stab his fishhook into Tyler, I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. "But why did Tyler, out of all of us die?" I think to myself.

I bend down to Tyler and touch his cheek. Cold. I can't believe this. I won't believe it.

I stand up and look at Willie. "Thanks for playing at the funhouse. See ya." He gives a little wave and walks away.

Shortly after, both Manny and Ro come into the lounge. "Why isn't one of them dead? Why was it Tyler?" 

"Guys, what happened?" Nikita asks. I see that Ro hesitates to answer.

"W-Well the card said that whoever voted the winner into the challenge would die, and I won," Rosanna says.

"What? That's not even fair!" I say. 

"Well, what happened happened. And we can't change that." Matt says. 

"I'm sorry Safiya. I didn't know.." I hear Ro say. 

My mind is going everywhere right now. I can't think straight everything was flipped around. 

"T-Thank you, Ro," I say, trying to keep my emotions into control.

But eventually, I can't, and tears start coming down. "Safiya.." I hear Matt whisper.

Ro comes up to me and gives me a tight hug. "I'm sorry.." Ro says again.

Matt also comes up to me and hugs me. But then, Manny interrupts. "So, what are we going to do about the body?" 

I look up and see that everyone is glaring at Manny.

"Sorry, too soon," Manny mutters.

I then feel a bit better and stop crying. "Alright, I'm not letting Tyler's death stop me," I say firmly. Everyone smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Alright. Let's keep going and cleanse the artifacts, and escape the horrible town." I say.

Ro puts the last light into the artifact and places it where the artifacts are. We all go to the map to see if anything changed. 

"Don't worry Tyler. I'll escape. I'll escape for you. Don't you worry about it."


	9. Matt & Safiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph and Tyler don't exist for this story

/|~ MatPat's P.O.V. ~|\

I throw a bunch of papers on my messy brown oak desk. I reach into a deeper pile of papers as I sip my coke.

I grab out a newspaper and start reading on a recent murder of a famous disco dancer, Colleen Ballinger.

I rub my eyes, as I continue reading. I've lately been going overtime to solve more cases to keep my title as "Best Detective".

I've been assigned the case to solve who the murderer is, but I've been struggling.

I place the newspaper down and stand up from my black leather chair. I decide to take a quick break and go outside for air, but before I can, someone walks into my office.

"Matt?" A raven haired girl head pokes through the door crack.

It's Safiya Nygaard.

"Hey, Safiya. Haven't seen you in a while." I say to her. "What's up?" I ask. "You've seen the newspaper, right?" Safiya asks me.

"About Colleen. Yeah, I saw it." I reply. "I heard that you got assigned the case." I'd nod. "I was wondering if you wanted some help."

I raise my eyebrow. "Are you sure? It's kind of difficult. Also wouldn't it take more time on your hands?" I ask her. Safiya pauses for a moment.

"I finished everything I needed to do. And if's difficult, you could use some help, Matt," she says. I think. I was struggling with the case.

I also could use some help with the case. "Yeah, sure. You can help." I say. I see that she lights up with a smile, and sits down. "I'll be back, just need some air," I say to Safiya, walking outside. I walk towards the elevator, going to the lobby.

* * *

It's the perfect temperature, with a bit of evening breeze.

Another reason I've been staying overtime at the station is that I don't have anyone I want to see at home. I usually just take care of myself just for a change of clothes or a quick snack, then I just come back right to the station.

I always wonder to myself, is this the life I wanted? I stop thinking those private thoughts that I keep to myself, and walk back into the station. I walk into my office, seeing Safiya reading the newspaper. 

"Anything?" I ask. "Nothing," she replies. "Perhaps we could look at the files," I say. Safiya nods. "Better information there than the newspaper." Safiya pauses, then chuckles. "I'll get them," I say, standing. 

I walk towards the file cabinets and search for Colleen's Murder File. I take it out and turn around, walking back to my office. I place down the file between us as we each grab a piece of paper from the file, examining it on our own.

"Well, it was at the disco," I say. "Yeah, it said that in the newspaper too," Safiya says. We continue rummaging through the file, only to find the details of the death. "5 stab wounds, death from bleeding out," Safiya says. 

"A weapon left at the scene, probably in a panic after someone realized someone was killing her," I say. "The knife blade is 6 inches." "Blood of the victim, no DNA prints," Safiya says. "Wait," I say, standing up.

"You're an Investigative Reporter, right?" I ask Safiya. "Yeah, I inter-" she stops. "We could question the witnesses!" she says excitedly. I nod. For some reason, I'm getting turned on by Safiya. But I ignore those feelings and place the papers back in the file. 

"We should get started," Safiya says. I laugh for a second. "Sounds like something Rosanna would say," I say. "Oh." Safiya would say, then laugh. I feel like I blushed a little, but then Safiya stands.

"We should go," Safiya says. "To the disco, we go then. We can carpool together too." I say. 

* * *

We walk outside into my car, and we start driving to the Disco. As we drive towards the disco, I feel hot suddenly.

I feel like I'm blushing because I'm alone with Safiya. Fully alone. I think I contained this because people were working at the station too. "S-So uh," I say, stuttering. "What is it, Matt?" Safiya asks. 

"I wonder if we can get some information from these witnesses," I say, feeling a bit hotter. "Maybe, maybe not. We just have to try." Safiya replies. I nod at her response. I park at the crime scene, as we walk in. 

I notice multiple officers still working on the scene, and interviewing the witnesses. "Safiya, get your notebook. I think we're going to get a lot of information." I say, half-joking. Safiya laughs, as she takes out her notebook.

We walk towards a journalist writing something down, probably interviewing them. "Patrick, you finally arrived at your case." the Journalist says, walking away from the witness. "Well, I was checking up on background information," I reply.

"Also, how did you know I was working on this case?" I ask. "One, you arrived here. And two, I did some digging who's working on this." The Journalist says. "Alright, that's enough, Eva," Safiya says. 

Eva looks at both of us. "Well, I already got all the information I need. Goodbye." Eva walks away from the Disco, then driving away. I look at Safiya and sense an emotion of annoyance. "Jealousy?" I think.

We walk over to a witness and start questioning them. "Saf. I'm going to look at the murder weapon. Come to me when you're done." Safiya nods and begins writing in her notebook. 

I can still hear the conversation though.

"What was the killer wearing?" Safiya asks. "The killer was wearing a white shirt with red stripes with a brown jacket on." The Witness started. Safiya begins writing the description down. "It also looked like a male figure, but pretty skinny, white, about 5'11, and silver hair." 

" The Witness would continue. "Black pants, with a red scarf or ascot. I couldn't tell." Safiya would finish writing. "Thank you for your time." Safiya walks over to Matt, studying the knife blade.

"Anything?" Safiya asks. "No, nothing," I say, frustrated. I stand up, and look and Safiya. She looks a little red. "Are you alright?" I ask. "You look a little red." "O-Oh. I'm fine," she says, stuttering. 

"Let's go back to the station then, so we can go over what we found out," I say. Safiya nods, as we walk back to my car.

* * *

We drive back to the station, but on the road there, Safiya says something.

"Matt, how long has it been since you saw Ro?" she asks. "I-" I stop. I don't remember the last time I saw her. I guess I put my work over my best friend. "I don't remember.," I say. "We can go see her if you want when we finish going over the description," Safiya says.

"I can just go to a parking lot then we can discuss the description then go to Ro's house," I say. I turn my head to Safiya, who still looks red. "You're still red, Safiya," I say. "Hey, so are you," she says back.

I blush more. "And now you're redder!" Safiya says, laughing. I continue to drive until I reach a parking lot. Safiya takes out her notebook., and we discuss the description. "Silver hair? That's a bit odd." I say. "Yeah. But that makes me wonder. Didn't Joey recently dye his hair silver?" Safiya asks.

"He did.." I say. Joey Graceffa used to be my friend with Ro, but then we lost touch after a while. He did tell me he dyed his hair though. "But would Joey kill Colleen? And even if he did, the question is why?" I say.

"You have a point, but the description matches Joey pretty well," Safiya says. "Perhaps we could check out databases," I say. "Yeah, but later. It's getting pretty late." Safiya says. "Too late to go to Ro's?" I ask. 

Safiya would nod tiredly. "I'll take you to your house then," I say. But Safiya's right, it's pretty late. Maybe I'll just sleepover at her place. I don't want to crash. After a couple of minutes, we arrive at her place. I park up her driveway.

"Hey, Safiya. We're here." I say as Safiya wakes up. "Thanks, Matt." I nod. But before Safiya leaves, I stop her. "Do you mind if I sleepover at your place? It's kind of late and I don't want to crash." I say, joking then laughing tiredly. 

"Of course you can," Safiya says. "Great!" I say. We get out of my car and walk inside her house. I plop down on her couch as Safiya also sits down. "I'm too tired to change," Safiya says, yawning. 

I look over at Safiya, seeing that she already fell asleep. I smile at her, then I close my eyes. 

* * *

I wake up before Safiya. I turn my head to her, seeing that her head is resting against me. I suddenly have the urge to kiss her awake, but then again, I don't want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep.

So instead I whisper Safiya's name into her ear. "Safiya," I say quietly into her ear. She wakes up, looking very sluggish. "Hey, Matt." she'd say, yawning. "Is there a reason why you're leaning against me?" I ask. 

Safiya jumps up surprised, turning red. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she'd say. "No, it's fine," I say, smiling. Safiya would remain red. "I-I uh.." Safiya would say, struggling to find her words. "Safiya. It's fine." I say. "I-If you say so.," Safiya says.

"We should probably go to Ro's, just for a bit," I say. Safiya nods, who is still red. We both get into my car and we go on the trip to Ro's house with the radio on. "Hey, it's my favorite jam, Saf."I would say. Safiya would look outside of her window, replying with, "It's also my favorite."

Safiya and I would sing the lyrics to the song, bopping along. A few minutes pass as we arrive at Ro's house. Rosanna was out on her porch, sitting on her bench drinking her tea watching Cookie.

Safiya rolls down her window and shouts Rosanna's name. "RO!" Rosanna would look up, and scream with joy. Safiya and I get out of the car, and we hug Ro, as Cookie licks our legs. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Ro says.

"Yeah, probably because you've been traveling and we've been investigating or solving cases." I'd say. "I've missed you guys so much. Mostly you, Matt." They'd give each other another hug. "We just came here to say hello, we're going back to work," Safiya says.

"Oh, that sucks. I could get you guys coffee or something." Ro says. "That'll be nice," Matt says. They go inside Ro's house and sit down on the couch. I think I better tell Safiya how I feel about her.

"Safiya," I say. "Yeah?" she asks. "Can I tell you something?" I ask. "Let me guess, that you like me?" Safiya asks. "H-How di-" "I could tell by your expression and your red face about me," Safiya says. 

"But you're lucky because I like you too," Safiya says. I pause for a moment and then laugh. "Can't believe I was embarrassed about telling you." "Well, I was kind of too." She'd say, laughing.

I look into her brown eyes for a moment, then I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I turn even redder. Safiya doesn't say anything for a moment. "Is that the best you got?" Safiya asks. "You're joking right?" I ask.

I feel her lips lock again mine, but can't help but do the same. Her hands were pressing against my cheek, and to be honest, it was the best one I ever had, and the first one. Emotions were rushing through me, and the only one that had the spotlight was love.

"OH MY GOD SOOO CUTE!" I hear a voice say. Safiya and I pull apart and I turn my head to see Rosanna, clenching our coffee's in excitement. I look at Safiya, face red. I then laugh. "Why thank you, Ro!" I say.

Rosanna places our coffees on her table and plops down on the couch. Safiya and I reach for the same mug, and we look at each other. We both laugh, and take a mug, sipping the hot coffee slowly.

"That was so cute you guys." Ro would say happily. She'd gasp. "Are you going to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ro asks excitedly. "Maybe, maybe not," I say. "Maybe give us time." I then laugh. Safiya and I then finish our coffee. "Well, thanks for the coffee, Ro," Safiya says, standing up.

Safiya and I would hold hands, as they walk away. "SOOOOO CUTE!" Rosanna says. Safiya then freezes and becomes a statue. "OH H-" Safiya starts. I drag Safiya away before the girls start catfighting.

"Bye Matt and his cute girlfriend!" Ro says. Safiya and I walk into our car and drive to work.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass until we decide to try Joey again after interviewing more people. I park in the parking lot of the station. 

"We should try talking to Joey," I say. We walk into my office and use the telephone. My phone rings, and rings, but then it stops. "He's not picking up," Safiya says. "Hold on.." I walk outside and grab a newspaper. 

I read the front page, and quickly dash into my office. "Safiya!" I say quickly. "What is it, Matt? You seem panicked." Safiya replies. I give her the newspaper, as we both read the whole thing together. 

It read:

"Famous Jazz Singer, Glozell Green found dead! Next to her is the supposed killer who people may think murdered famous Disco Dancer, Colleen Ballinger. The description matches the man's name of Joey Graceffa, whom a witness described who he looked like.

His friend, Rosanna Pansino is shocked to find out what her friend has done. "I never thought he'd ever do that. He was such a great friend until we lost touch." Pansino said.

No one truly knew why Joey killed Colleen and Glozell. Some speculate he wanted the money from them, but couldn't handle the guilt so he killed himself when he killed Glozell. 

We may have more on this later.

"Can you believe this?" I ask Safiya. "No, I can't," Safiya replies. "You wanna check on Ro?" I ask her. "We should. That's what a good friend would do." Safiya says. We both talk to the chief to check on Ro, then we go to the parking lot.

Safiya and I hurry to my car and start driving. I feel better with Safiya with me, in fact, I always had. I just never had the guts to admit it.

We drive up to Ro's driveway, and I park the car. "Wait, Matt," Safiya says. I look up at her and see that she was staring at me. We made eye contact, which I think made her blush and look down. "Hey, Saf," I said. 

Her head instantly made eye contact with me. I lifted my hand to touch her cheek, which made her face turn redder. "I love you," I said, briefly. She gave a smile, and said, "I love you-" What cut her off was me. 

I couldn't resist but go into a kiss like what we did in Ro's house. I locked lips with her and went hard and aggressive. I could sense her smile when I did that. She let go first with a smile. "That was amazing." She said, leaning back in the passenger seat. I smiled. "Agreed. I don't know what to do without you, and that's why I love you." 

I smile at her. "Would you like to be a thing then?" I ask her. "Of course I would," Safiya replies. And from a short distance, I hear an eager scream. I look up to see Ro in her window, looking at us.

"Couple goals!" Rosanna says. I laugh at her comment and look at Safiya. Safiya laughed, but I rolled down my window and automatically said, "I agree! See you!" We open our doors and begin walking to Ro's door.

But before we do, I clutch my hand tightly with Safiya's, linking us together. "I love you," I say. "Yeah, you said that already. But I love you too." I see her smile in my peripheral vision. And that smile made me happier than I've ever been.


End file.
